Secrets Have Consequesnces
by HailsTG28
Summary: Someone from Tony's past returns, but someone who has been dead for 38 years. Who is it, what will happen when he finds out and what are the consequences of knowing the truth? Tiva Tony/Gibbs Father/Son.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 1

**Summary: Someone from Tony's past returns, but someone who has been dead for 38 years. Who is it, what will happen when he finds out and what are the consequences of knowing the truth?**

**A/N: This story is set in season 12, but Ziva went back to DC with Tony. I still have Bishop because I wanted to add her into it. Tony and Ziva are together and Gibbs is ok with, as long as they keep it out of the office. TIVA but not great, since I am only 14 years old. Hope you enjoy Thanks!**

"Maybe he is hiding somewhere, protecting someone. Hiding them even" McGee suggested as the team walked into the Bullpen.

"The question is why is he protecting then?" Bishop said.

"And who is he protecting?"

"A woman" Tony said absent mildly.

Ziva and Bishop both looked at him with raised eye browns.

"What makes you say that?" Ziva and Bishop said at the same time. Tony looked up from his computer "Why else would a guy go through so much trouble to protect or hide someone?".

"He has a point" McGee said in agreement.

"Thank you Probie".

Ziva turned to McGee "He could have a friend, who is male"

"And he owes him something" Bishop added.

"So who is our guy?" Tong asked.

At that moment the elevator opened and someone in a grey suit stepped out and walked over the Bullpen area. Gibbs looked up when he heard the elevator 'ping', and was shocked to see CIA Special Agent Trent Kort, standing in front of the team.

"What do you want?" Gibbs demanded.

The team looked over from the plasma and turned to see Kort. Kort looked over the team and back to Gibbs.

"I'm here to talk to DiNozzo" Kort answered.

"What did you do now Tony?" McGee said.

Tony stood up, keeping his eyes on Kort "I didn't do anything. I think". Bishop and Ziva rolled their eyes.

"Why do you want to talk to DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, ignoring Tony.

"That is between me and him. So I would like to talk to him. In privet" Kort replied.

Before Gibbs could respond, Tony got there first "I don't keep secrets from my team, so either you tell me right here right now, or you can leave altogether"

Kort gave Tony an irritated look and Tony just smiled in return.

"Fine. But I am going to tell you its not going to be easy to accept and its on you that they found out DiNozzo"

Tony thought for a second and nodded. Gibbs suggested they go in the conference room for more privacy.

**In the conference room NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

McGee and Bishop sat next to each other and opposite were Tony and Ziva. Gibbs was standing by the window, leaning against the draws, and finally Kort was standing at the end of the table.

"DiNozzo, when you were 7 years old your mother was diagnosed with Cancer, correct?" Kort began.

Tony nodded, so he continued "At the age of 8 she died and you were left with your father, Anthony DiNozzo Sr, correct?"

"Yeah so..." Tony asked.

Kort sighed and said "Do you know what your mother's job was before she died?"

Tony thought for a second then said "She was a waitress at a restaurant. Look can I just ask you something, why all the questions about my mother?"

Kort sighed "Because this is to do with your mother"

McGee, Bishop, Ziva and Tony all had confused looks on their faces, and Gibbs had the usual unreadable look on his face.

Kort seeing their faces said "The case you are currently working on, is to do with your mother"

"Wait so you're saying that Tony's mother is connected to a case that happened 30 odd years ago?" Ziva spoke up.

"38" Tony corrected her and Ziva have him a small, but sad smile.

"In a way, yes"

Gibbs pushed himself off the draws and slowly walked towards Kort "What do you mean, sort of?"

Kort sighed again "Yes, DiNozzo's mother is conceded to a case that happened 38 years ago. But what I'm saying, is that his mother was working on that case"

Tony stood up "What do you mean, working on that case. My mother was a waitress, not a cop or anything else for that matter"

"Your mother has been keeping a lot of secrets from you when you were a kid, and she still is now" Kort answered.

"How can she still be keeping secrets from him now?" Bishop asked, now confused.

Kort didn't say anything for a minute, then finally said something. "Your mother didn't die 38 years ago DiNozzo. She was working for the CIA"

"Now why should I believe anything you are saying right now? Give me one really good reason I should believe every work your saying?" Tony asked.

Kort thought for a second, but didn't say anything.

"Thought so" Tony said then started to walk towards the door.

"Anton Dominic" Kort said and Tony stopped in his tracks.

The team looked at each other, wondering what that meant, and Gibb's just watched Tony's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 2

_**Preciously**_

"_**Now why should I believe anything you are saying right now? Give me one really good reason I should believe every work your saying?" Tony asked.**_

_**Kort thought for a second, but didn't say anything.**_

"_**Thought so" Tony said then started to walk towards the door.**_

"_**Anton Dominic" Kort said and Tony stopped in his tracks.**_

_**The team looked at each other, wondering what that meant, and Gibb's just watched Tony's reaction.**_

Tony slowly turned around to look at Kort "Excuse me?"

Kort gave a small smile and said "You said for me to give a good reason for you to believe every word I'm saying, I gave you my reason"

Tony went silent and didn't know what to say, so Gibbs spoke up "Who's Anton Dominic?"

Tony snorted and Kort said "DiNozzo"

"Wait, so Tony's Anton?" McGee asked, still slightly confused.

"In a way" Kort replied. Knowing Tony wasn't going to say anything about the name, he continued "It's what his mother, and only his mother, used to call him"

"Not all the time" Tony quickly added, then continued "How do you know that?"

Kort smiled "Your mother told me before I came here to tell you she's alive"

"Is that the only reason you came here, or is there something else you need?" Ziva asked, now standing by her chair along with McGee and Bishop.

Kort turned to Ziva "There is another reason" and he turned back to Tony "Your mother wants to see you" then he turned to Gibbs and the team "And we need your help with something".

"What do you need our help with?" Gibbs asked.

Kort sighed "I can't tell you here. But if you come with me, me and Olivia will fill you in".

Ziva noticed Tony's face go sad and shocked at the name Olivia "Who's Olivia?" and Kort and Tony looked at her.

"Olivia May DiNozzo, ex-wife of Anthony DiNozzo Sr and mother of Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr." Kort said to the team.

The room went silent until Tony said "Give me proof that she is alive"

Kort turned to Tony "You guys come with me, and I'll take you to her"

Tony looked at Gibbs, and Gibbs said "We will help you, but you tell us everything we need to know. And don't leave anything out"

"We won't. We will need Miss Sciuto and Dr Mallard to come with us, if that is ok with you Agent Gibbs?" Kort asked and Gibbs Nodded.

"McGee, go and get Abby, Bishop, go and get Ducky and then meet us in the garage. Tony, Ziva, your with me"

McGee and Bishop both said "Yes Boss" and went down to get Abby and Ducky. Kort, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs went out the door and into the elevator and down to the garage.

**Down in the garage: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

When Gibbs, Kort, Tony and Ziva got down to the garage, they were met with Abby, McGee, Bishop and Ducky.

"What's going on Gibbs? McGee said that we are going somewhere and he didn't have enough time to explain to me?" Abby asked

"We will explain in the car Abbs" Gibbs replied.

They all got into the cars, McGee, Bishop, Ducky and Abby in one, and Kort, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva in the other.

**CIA Headquarters: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

The team went in the entrance and had to wait there while Kort went to get visitor passes.

Abby turned to Gibbs "Can we trust him Gibbs?"

"I don't know yet" he stopped and glanced at Tony, who was talking to Ziva, McGee and Ducky, then continued "But if Tony gets to find out the truth, then we're doing this".

Abby smiled "You're doing this for Tony, aren't you?" Gibbs sighed and Abby continued "You really do like him don't you. Like a son?"

Gibbs didn't say anything, but just looked at Abby and she smiled. But her smiled dropped at a sudden realisation "But what if his mother isn't alive. What will that do to him?".

Gibbs knew that question was going to come up sooner or later, and truth be told, he was worried what that will do to him aswell. "I don't know Abbs. I really don't".

Before Abby could respond, Kort came back with the visitor badges and gave everyone one each.

He asked them to follow a man so they could go up to the 6th floor and they did do.

Abby pulled Kort back and said "You had better not be lying about Tony's mother. Because if you are, I will kill you and leave no forensic evidence behind"

Kort smiled then said "It's a good thing I'm not lying then, isn't it" then walked off with Abby and Gibbs following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 3

**A/N: By the way this not a big TIVA story, its mainly Tony and his past one, thanks!**

_**Previously **_

_**He asked them to follow a man so they could go up to the 6**__**th**__** floor and they did do. **_

_**Abby pulled Kort back and said "You had better not be lying about Tony's mother. Because if you are, I will kill you and leave no forensic evidence behind"**_

_**Kort smiled then said "It's a good thing I'm not lying then, isn't it" then walked off with Abby and Gibbs following close behind.**_

**CIA 6****TH**** Floor: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

When the team got to the 6th floor, the elevator doors opened to reveal a dark area with desks in, a bit like the bullpen at NCIS, but less orange and more black.

"Wow, I like the black. Makes this place look dark and evil. Its reminds of..." Tony was cut off by a sharp pain in the back of his head "...Sorry boss".

"If you would like to follow me" Kort interrupted and started to walk down the corridor, and the team followed closely behind.

**CIA MTAC: NCIS NCIS NICS NCIS**

Kort lead them into another dark room that looked a lot like MTAC. It had a large screen and chairs at the back, but noting like NCIS chairs. It also had 4 computers with one guy at each one, obviously monitoring things, and had lights that had been dimed down so you could see better.

No one was in the room except the 4 guys on the computers, the team, and Kort.

"This is our, MTAC, as you call it." Kort said turning around to face them.

"Why are we here?" Bishop asked, looking around the room.

Kort turned to Bishop "So I can tell you what we need your help with Agent Bishop"

"Why would the CIA need help from NCIS? Especially after what happened 9 years ago with La Grenouille, I wouldn't think the CIA trusted us anymore?" Ducky questioned.

"We have put that behind us now" Kort answered.

"Really? Just like that?" Tony said, shocked.

Kort turned to Tony "I have to admit that we both made mistakes 9 years ago. Now shall we get on with the case at hand?" Kort said and the team agreed

Kort went over to one of the 4 men and told them to bring up a file. On the file it had a man named Marcus Cormack, 52 years old and born in Long Island, New York in 1952.

"Marcus Cormack is the guy you found running away from you today" Kort said

"Was he protecting anyone at the time?" Bishop asked

"He is protecting someone, but that person was here at the time" Kort answered.

"Then why was he at our victim's house?" Ziva asked

"Because he getting something for the woman he is protecting"

"And who is that woman?" Gibbs asked

The door opened and in stepped a woman. She looked like she was in her late 50's and she had blonde and slightly brown curly hair, and her eyes were green. She was wearing a long sleeve green t-shirt, a brown jacket and a pair of blue jeans.

She was reading a file or something, so she didn't see the team, but the team didn't hear her come in and they were still looking at the file on the screen, so she just kept reading.

Kort seeing her walk in smiled and then pointed to her "Protecting her"

The team turned around, except Tony, and saw her.

"And who is she?" McGee asked

The woman looked up and smiled "Oh hello. Sorry didn't see you there" she looked at Gibbs "Hi, you must be Agent Gibbs, and Agent's David, Bishop and McGee. And you must be Abigail and Dr Mallard. It's a pleasure to meet you all" she welcomed everyone, then she noticed Tony. The team followed in her direction and looked at Tony, who still hadn't turned around "Hello" she said in a soft, mother like tone.

Tony took a deep breath and turned around.

The woman gasped and smiled "Look at you. You've grown so much since I last saw you"

Tony had a shocked expression of his face.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet, Olivia May DiNozzo" Kort said and everyone looked at Kort then back to Olivia and Tony.

**To be continued...**

**Cliff Hanger!**

**A/N: If you wondering what Tony's Mother looks like from my point of view, then the pitcher for this story is what I think she looks like. And anything you want me to either put in please just say in the review, Thank You and reviews would be nice.**

**Haylee! **


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 4

_**Previously **_

_**Tony took a deep breath and turned around.**_

_**The woman gasped and smiled "Look at you. You've grown so much since I last saw you"**_

_**Tony had a shocked expression of his face.**_

"_**Everyone, I would like you to meet, Olivia May DiNozzo" Kort said and everyone looked at Kort then back to Olivia and Tony.**_

**CIA MTAC: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

"Mum" Tony whispered

"Your Tony's mother?" Abby said, in disbelief.

Olivia nodded, but didn't take her eyes of Tony "I am so, so sorry for what I have done to you Anthony. Can you ever forgive me?"

Tony didn't know what to say, but after minutes of silence, and a look of hope coming from his mothers face, he finally said something "If you gave one really, really good reason for faking your 'death'. Then I may forgive you".

Olivia nodded and said "I think that's fair"

Kort, seeing that it was his turn to tell them why they were all there, said "If I could have your attention and you will find out why you are all here, and DiNozzo will find his really good reason to forgive his mother. Shall we"

The team nodded in agreement and turned away from Olivia and Tony. Tony looked at his mother for another second then turned away quickly and walked over to Ziva. Olivia saw her son walk away from her, and to be honest, she didn't blame him for walking away. She swallowed and walked over to stand next to Kort.

"Hey, you ok?" Ziva asked as Tony came to stand next to her. Tony nodded but didn't say anything. Ziva knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of her partner, so she said no more.

"So Marcus was protecting Olivia. Why?" Bishop asked, looking at the screen.

Kort was about answer, but Olivia interrupted him "A case I was working on 39 years ago, when Anthony was 7, had a man named Alex Grant. He killed 4 women with the help of his younger brother, Joseph Grant, and they would kill one a week. When we found out where they were hiding, we went straight after them. But there was an incident that occurred when we got in the warehouse" Olivia took a deep breath then continued "Joseph was standing by the entrance with a gun in hand, and when he saw us coming, he got into aim and before he could shoot, I shot him in the chest two times, killing him"

Then Kort continued "Alex saw Olivia shoot Joseph and then made a run for it. After that, Alex dropped off the grid and couldn't be found. After the case for put aside, Olivia found out she had cancer and was put on medical leave. She wouldn't usually take it, but she wanted to spend time with her son" Kort then motioned Olivia to continue and she nodded.

"Two months later, I got a phone call from Alex. He said that he was coming after me, for killing his brother. He said that I took someone he loved away, so he was going to take someone I loved away. At first I thought me meant he was going after my husband. But he was going to go after my son. I didn't want my son, my only son, to be taken away from me. I asked him if there was anything I could do to stop him from doing that, and he said that I was to leave my life behind and fake my death or something. So I told my boss that I needed my death to be faked and go into hiding. He said that he could tell the hospital that I died, flat lined. But the problem was when I was scheduled to flat line, was when Anthony came to see me" Olivia turned to Tony with tears in her eyes then continued "All I could here was your cries and I couldn't do anything, but listen"

Tony swallowed and tried to keep it together.

Seeing that no one was going to say anything, McGee spoke up "What happened after that?"

Kort looked at Olivia and saw she was not going to be able to answer at the moment, so he answered "She was put into a safe house and put down as legally dead. For 38 years she's either been in a safe house, hiding, or here"

The team didn't know what to do or say. The first person to talk was someone they didn't expect to "Why do you need our help then?" Tony asked.

"Because Alex is back and he knows Olivia's alive" Kort replied

"And he's going after you, Anthony" Olivia said in a small voice "And it's all my fault"

"How do you know he's back Kort?" Gibbs asked

Kort turned to one of the computer guys "Pull up file 277 and put it on the screen" and the tech guy nodded.

The file came up with a piece of paper saying 'Your son's life is on your hands Olivia. Anthony Jr's last day's' and next to it had two picture's of Tony, one of a case they had last week. And the other with him sitting at his desk at NCIS, typing.

"Oh crap" Bishop whispered

"That was sent here at my desk, yesterday afternoon at 3:30pm. I work 9:00am till 5:00pm. I would work longer, but Kort says it's safer not to get go home late in the evening" Olivia said to the team.

"You always were a workaholic" Tony said, with a small smile forming on his face. Olivia looked over at Tony and they smiled at each other. Then suddenly the door swung open and a man walked in and said "There's a video call for you Agent Kort".

Kort nodded and told the tech guy to bring it up and he nodded. When the video came into view there was an man in his late 50's appeared and Olivia gasped "Oh no"

The man smiled at the sight and said "Hello Olivia, it's nice to see you again after so many years" the man looked over the team and saw Tony "And you brought your son. Anthony isn't it, nice to meet you. I'm Alex Grant and I'll be seeing you soon Anthony" then the call ended.

**A/N: Review's would be nice thanks! – Haylee!**


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the long update, been busy lately and other stuff, and sorry for any spelling mistakes, but anyway here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy.**

_Previously_

"_You always were a workaholic" Tony said, with a small smile forming on his face, Olivia looked over at Tony and they smiled at each other. Then suddenly the door swung open and a man walked in and said "There's a video call for you Agent Kort"._

_Kort nodded and told the tech guy to bring it up and he nodded. When the video came into view there was a man in his late 50's appeared and Olivia gasped "Oh no"._

_The man smiled at the sight and said "Hello Olivia, it's nice to see you again after so many years" the man looked over the team and saw Tony "And you brought your son. Anthony isn't it, nice to meet you. I'm Alex Grant and I'll be seeing you soon Anthony" then the call ended._

**CIA MTAC: NCIS NCIS NCIS NICS**

The team were in silence for a minuet or so until Abby spoke up "So, that creepy guy is Alex, correct?".

"Yes" Olivia replied, keeping her eyes on Tony. Tony felt someone's eyes on him, nut just ignored it.

"He knows, that DiNozzo knows his mother is still alive then" Kort said, not talking to anyone in particular.

"The question is, how the hell did he found out?" Gibbs asked

Kort shook his head, not knowing how to answer "I don't know, but I'm going to find out" and then walked out the room, leaving the team in an awkward silence.

Gibbs turned to Olivia and asked "Is there anyway that Alex could have found out about you being alive?"

Olivia thought for a few seconds then shook her head "No, nothing off the to of my head Agent Gibbs".

Gibbs sighed in annoyance and turned to Tony "Have you noticed anything strange, unusual or out of the ordinary Tony?".

When Gibbs didn't get an reply he said "DiNozzo?". Gibbs still didn't get a reply, so he looked over at Tony and frowned.

Tony was staring at the screen, with a blank look on his face. Tony frowed and the walked over to an IT guy. "Is everything that happens on this screen get recorded or something?"

the IT guy nodded and said "Yeah".

"Okay, can you bring up the call that just happened and freeze it on his face please?" Tony asked and the IT guy nodded his 'yes'.

Tony turned back to the screen and waited for the IT guy to pull up the file.

When the file came into view, Tony tilted his head slightly to the right.

"What can you see Tony?" Ziva asked, seeing that he could he something with the Alex in the video.

Tony sighed and turned to the team, ignoring his mother, and said "There's something about him"

"That he's creepy. Because if that's what it is, the I think we already figured that out" Abby butted in.

Tony shook his head slightly "No I already know that myself Abs. I just feel like I already know him. I recognise him".

"You mean you have seen him before? Why didn't you say anything?" McGee asked the question that was surely going through everyone's minds.

Tony gave McGee a look then said "Because I didn't notice before McQuestion" and McGee shook his head at the name given.

"Where do you recognize him form?" Olivia asked from behind the group. The team turned to her then back to Tony.

Tony took a step forward and said "Why should I tell you?".

Olivia, along with the rest of the team, looked socked and confused "Excuse me?".

"You heard me".

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment then replied by saying "Because I'm your mother"

Tony snorted a sarcastic "Your the woman who I knew for 8 years"

Olivia looked hurt.

"Tony..." Gibbs stared but was cut off by Tony

"You faked your death and lied to me when I was 8 years old. 38 years later you came walking back into my life, hoping that I will accept what has happened, and act like none of it ever did. Do you really expect me to just straight out forgive you for everything. For everything you did to me" Tony argued at his mother.

Olivia didn't respond so Tony continued "My life wasn't all that great after you 'died'. Dad wasn't the best of father's, most the time he was out doing, 'business', as he called it, or he was with a woman. When I was 12 he disowned me then later on sent me to boarding school. I went to about 5 boarding schools, and the last one was the one that really helped me through everything, unlike dad and obviously you. Because you were to busy around here, doing what ever the hell it is you do, ignoring everything you left behind in Long Island" Tony said in an angry tone.

"Are you done?" Olivia asked with a shaky voice.

Tony took a breath "Oh, I'm just getting started. Don't spoil the fun even more, mum" Tony said in a voice Gibbs hadn't herd before.

Gibbs had finally decided that it was time to put an end to this and said "All right, I thinks that's enough now, don't you?".

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes then let it out. When he opened them, he headed to the door and went out and towards the men's bathroom.

Ziva was about to follow after him, but Gibbs stopped her "I'll go, you stay here and try and found out anymore information on Alex Grant" and with that Gibbs headed out the door and towards the men's bathroom where he guessed Tony was heading to.

**A/N: What state do you think Gibbs will find Tony in, and how will the team react to Tony's mother while Tony and Gibbs are out the room.**

**Please review and feel free to ask any questions. Thanks, Haylee!**


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 6

**A/N: I would just like to say thanks to anyone who has reviewed and maybe given me some ideas on this story. **

_**Previously **_

_**Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes then let it out. When he opened them, he headed to the door and went out and towards the men's bathroom.**_

_**Ziva was about to follow after him, but Gibbs stopped her "I'll go, you stay here and try and found out anymore information on Alex Grant" and with that Gibbs headed out the door and towards the men's bathroom where he guessed Tony was heading to.**_

**CIA Men's Bathroom: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

When Gibbs finally found the men's bathroom, he opened the door and walked in. The walls were a light grey and the sinks were white, and it had 4 mirrors stretching out along the wall. The stall doors where also an light grey.

Gibbs noticed Tony leaning against the sinks, head bowed down, as if he was a little boy who had done something wrong. Gibbs sighed lightly and walked over to stand next to Tony.

Tony should have known that someone would come looking for him sooner or later. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. It was fairly obvious.

Gibbs didn't say anything and after a few silent moments Tony sighted heavily and Gibbs looked at him.

Gibbs noticed that Tony looked sad, confused and maybe even a bit helpless. "Don't you think you were a bit hard on your mother back there?".

Tony didn't reply, just sighed again.

Gibbs tilted his head to the right slightly "Tony...".

"What?" Tony mumbled, not looking up, but just staring at the sink in front of him.

"Talk to me" Gibbs sighed.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed "About?" as if he didn't know what Gibbs was going on about.

Gibbs stayed silent, as if to say 'You know what'.

"What do you want me to say" Tony finally said in a confused voice "Because I can tell you now, I don't know what to say anymore".

"Well you could start of by saying how you feel about this whole thing" Gibbs suggested.

Tony laughed and gave Gibbs a look "Really. The man who doesn't talk about his own feeling's, is telling me to talk about my own".

Gibbs didn't say anything and Tony's shoulder's slumped and he sighed heavily "I honestly don't know boss" he admitted "I don't even know how to react to '**her**'". Tony turned to Gibbs with eyes filled with tears and sadness "I don't know what to do anymore".

Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and said "Do what you think is is the right thing to do. Do what **feels **right to you, and not anyone else" Gibbs replied. Tony shook his head slightly and turned away, looking back at the sink in front of him. "How do you feel about your mother and her being alive?" Gibbs asked, trying to figure out what was going through his Senior Field Agent's head.

Tony thought for a minuet and said "I'm angry that she lied to me, and even when I became a cop or joined NCIS that she didn't tell me. I mean, I could have helped or something. Or maybe when I was just a kid she could have put me into protective custody or, something along those line's, instead of believing that she was dead for 38 years" he turned to face Gibbs again "Would you do that to your kid. Make them believe you've been dead for most of their lives. Maybe one day that kid may want to end their own life because they aren't living a good one".

Gibbs just stood next to Tony, trying to take everything he told him in, then asked "Did you ever what to take your life when you were kid?".

Tony looked into Gibbs blue eyes, wondering how to answer. "On one accusation" he replied in a small voice.

Gibbs almost didn't hear what he had said, but he was able to just figure it out. "What happened?" Gibbs asked, interested in the younger man's childhood.

"I'd rather not tell you about that" Tony mumbled.

Gibbs was going to argue, but the look and emotion in Tony's eyes made him back off. "Okay. So are you glad you've found out about your mother now? Or are you still pissed at her?".

'A bit of both' Tony thought then said "I'm glad she's alive, don't

get me wrong or anything, but I'm probably going to be pissed at her for a very long time. I don't know for how long I am, but it's not going to end anytime soon" Tony admitted.

"I understand. My question is why did you go so hard on her back there in MTAC, or whatever they call it?" Gibbs asked curiously.

Tony shook his head and tapped his fingers on the counter "I don't know. Maybe I was just getting back at her for lying or acting like she didn't do anything wrong".

Gibbs thought for a second before answering "Sort'a like revenge".

"You could say that"

Gibbs squeezed the younger man's shoulder for comfort and understanding and Tony looked back at him and smiled slightly. Gibbs really did think of Tony as one of his own, just like Abby can see.

"We should probably head back now. See if anyone's killed anyone yet" Tony suggested. Gibbs nodded in agreement and they headed back into the room everyone was currently gathered in.

**A/N: Next chapter we find out how the team react to Tony's mother and what happens when Tony and Gibbs walk in on it.**

**Question? – Would you like me to take Bishop out of this story, because if you do I don't mind? She could get a call from someone saying they need her help and Gibbs allows it.**

**Thanks for the review and please review – Haylee!**


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update, been busy and stuff, but anyway, here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Set after Tony and Gibbs walk out the room (from chapter 5).**_

**CIA MTAC:NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

The team were in silence after Tony and Gibbs had just walked out, and they didn't know what to do.

Ziva looked at Olivia and said "Did you really think Tony would forgive you so easily, for what you did?"

Olivia looked over at Ziva and replied "No. I knew that it would be hard for him to forgive me. But a woman can hope, can she not?".

"Well, you hoped a little bit too much, didn't you?" Bishop shot back.

Olivia looked shocked at the comment made and raised her eyebrows.

Bishop had a small smile playing on her lips from Olivia's reaction and continued "What did you hope for, huh?".

When Olivia didn't reply, Ziva joined in "Did you think that he would put the 38 **YEAR'S **behind him, and act like nothing happened?".

"NO. I didn't expect him to act like nothing happened..." she was then cut off by McGee.

"Then what did you expect?" and the team all looked at him in shock "What?".

"You've just never interrupted anyone much before" Abby said and McGee turned a slight shade of red.

"To answer your question, I didn't expect anything from him. I'm just glad that I got to see what a man he has become"she paused "And I don't blame him for hating me" she finished.

There was silence.

Ducky stepped forward and said "May I ask? Did you ever look back on Anthony?".

Olivia looked at the doctor and said "This might sound creepy, but since I had access to security camera's and document's, I watched him everyday. And I'm proud of some of the thing's he has done in the past. With being a cop in Peoria, Philadelphia and Baltimore, and becoming an Special Agent of NCIS." she paused and "I knew when he was a young boy, that he would grow up to be something amazing. I just wish that I was there with him. It's not like his father was there at all".

Ducky smiled his thanks for answering the question.

McGee, Abby and Ziva looked at Tony's mother and knew that she was telling the truth and they smiled slightly.

Abby cleared her throat and said"Did you ever almost go back to him?".

Olivia just nodded her 'yes', not trusting her voice, because her emotions were going crazy,

when Olivia's emotions were back into order, she finally decided to ask some question's of herself "So, I would just like to know one thing from you, if that's okay?".

The team glanced at each other and they decided it was only faire since they asked some many questions about her.

"Go a head" McGee said.

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out "Okay. I'm only going to ask you all one question and it's the same for you all. My question for you is 'what is Anthony to you".what do you think of him?".

The team thought for a moment and Abby decided to go first.

"I think of Tony as the big brother I've always wanted. He's kind, helpful and childish, but he is one of the smartest people I know. And although he maybe childish, he can be smart, competent, strong and hard working" Abby said, with a smile on her face.

Then next was McGee.

"I know Tony can be annoying, childish and is always making fun of me and anyone else for that matter, but as Abby said. He is smart and hard working, even if he doesn't always show it"he paused "And honestly, I think of him as a brother" McGee said, turning red.

Next was Ducky.

"Anthony likes to hide behind many masks of emotion and doesn't like showing his weak points. The dear boy can put a lot of weight on his shoulder's and doesn't like to get help. But I think of our Anthony as a greanson that I never got but, glad I got." Ducky said

Then was Bishop.

"I haven't known Tony as long as the other's, but from the two years I have been here I can see that he is a helpful guy and is childish at times. But altogether I think of Tony as a best friend that I can count on" Bishop admitted.

And finally Ziva.

"I think Tony is a competent and capable person, and although he can be childish, as everyone has pointed out, he is sensible when he wants to be. And I love him for who he is" Ziva admitted.

"Wait, you love him?" Olivia asked

"Yes, he his my boyfriend, so..." Ziva trailed off.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know" Olivia paused "Thank you for answering my question".

The team smiled, and suddenly someone coughed from behind and everyone turned around to see Tony and Gibbs standing in the do way. And at that point McGee turned bright red, while Ducky and Abby were smiling. Ziva and Bishop were just shocked and Olivia was smiling, because she had known they were standing there all along.

**A/N: Next chapter we find out more about the case.**

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading.**

**Please review. Thanks – Haylee!**


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me! And sorry for any spelling mistakes. Here's chapter 8, enjoy!**

_**Previously**_

_**The team smiled, and suddenly someone coughed from behind and everyone turned around to see Tony and Gibbs standing in the do way. And at that point McGee turned bright red, while Ducky and Abby were smiling. Ziva and Bishop were just shocked and Olivia was smiling, because she had known they were standing there all along.**_

**CIA MTAC: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"How long have you been standing there?" Bishop asked, still shocked.

Gibbs shrugged "Long enough" and they started to walk towards the rest of the team.

Tony walked over to Ziva and whispered in her ear "I love you" and she smiled and replied "I love you too" and he smiled back, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

From across the room Olivia watched her son and Ziva with a smile. She was happy he found someone in his life. Someone he could trust.

"So, are we all back on track now. Problems near enough solved?" McGee asked, still red from earlier on.

Tony tore his eyes form Ziva's and looked over at McGee "No" he admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" McGee asked.

Tony just looked at his mother and took a breath "I can deal with it for now, McGeek"

Ziva put her hand into Tony's, sensing something between his mother and him were still off and he was not yet trusting her completely. But she didn't blame him.

Olivia knew that Tony's comment had do something wither her, but she chose to ignore it.

"Did you find anything else out about Alex" Gibbs asked, changing the subject for Tony's sake.

"No. we were doing something else" McGee said.

Gibbs turned to McGee, looking slightly annoyed "Instead of finding someone who is trying to kill Tony".

McGee froze and didn't say anything more, so Abby did "We were finding out some other thing's".

"Lets head back to NCIS and see what we can find out there" Gibbs said heading towards the door and the team followed behind.

"Wait" Olivia said,grabbing Gibbs shoulder and turning him around. "I'm coming with you".

"Why?".

"Because this was my case" Olivia argued

"And you screwed it up" Tony shot back.

Olivia looked at Tony, but didn't say anything. And Tony just ignored her.

Olivia took a step forward and said "Look, I know I screwed up 38 years ago, but I want to make it right now"she paused "It's the least I can do. Please Agent Gibbs" Olivia begged.

Gibbs thought for a second then nodded his 'yes'.

"WHAT!" Tony shouted, shocked by Gibbs response.

"Its was her case DiNozzo. Rule 38: Your case, your lead" Gibbs answered, giving Tony a look as if to say 'Don't say anymore'.

Tony sighed and walked out the room, shortly followed by Ziva. McGee, Abby and Ducky.

Gibbs turned to Olivia and said "Give him time" and Olivia nodded and they both headed back to the car's were the other's were currently waiting.

**NCIS Parking Garage: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

When the team arrived at NCIS, they got out and waited for there commands.

"Abby, I want you and McGee to look at sincerity footage and try and find out how Alex found out about Olivia. Ziva, I want you and Tony to look at how Tony recognises Alex. Olivia, your with me" Gibbs ordered and he was answered by answer's of 'yes boss'.

"And what shall I do Jethro?" Ducky asked

"Fill Palmer in and go through the old autopsy file and see if there is anything useful" Gibbs said leading Olivia into the elevator with Ducky, McGee and Abby. "Tony I left my phone in the car. Bring it up on your way up" and the elevator door shut, leaving Tony and Ziva standing in front of it.

"Okay" Tony said to himself and he and Ziva walked back to the car.

Tony and Ziva were waiting on the lobby of the navyard garage for the elevator and when the 'ding' announced its arrival they both stepped into it with Tony pressing the button for their floor. As soon as the car started to move Tony pull the emergency switch and turned his attention to Ziva.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked a little confused and Tony placed a tender kiss on her lips. "what was that for?" she questioned smiling and Tony grinned.

"Thank you" it was the only thing that Tony said "Thank you for the words you said to my mother for me, thank you for loving me the way I'am" he continued swallowing a lump on his throat.

Ziva smiled at him wider and cupped his cheek "You are a good man Tony" she said and rested her palm over his heart "You are such a good man that some Times I think I don't deserve you".

Tony was going to say something, but she silenced him placing her finger on his lips before she placed a quick kiss on the lips. Tony smiled back at her and pulled the switch on.

Seconds later the doors opened Ziva was the first who stepped out and turned to him "l love you" she murmured and headed for the bull pen. Tony smiled like idiot and followed her.

Gibbs was standing at his desk and Olivia was standing the other side of it, talking to each other. Tony took a breath and followed Ziva into the bullpen.

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who is still reading and a BIG Thank you to 'Athenalarissa' for giving me the elevator scene with Tony and Ziva. Thank You!**

**Thanks – Haylee!**


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank You for any reviews. And I'm trying to update more frequently. Enjoy chapter 9!**

_**Previously:**_

_**Gibbs was standing at his desk and Olivia was standing the other side of it, talking to each other. Tony took a breath and followed Ziva into the bullpen.**_

**NCIS Bullpen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Gibbs saw Ziva and Tony step out the elevator in the corner of his eye, but didn't turn around, because he knew Tony was pissed at him. Because he let his mother on the case. And to be honest, he was worried that Tony wouldn't talk to him about his mother anymore. But for now he had to worry about Alex trying to kill him.

"Did you get the phone?" Gibbs asked, writing something, and not not looking up.

"Yes" Ziva said and she put his phone on his desk.

"Any luck with Abby and McGee yet?" Ziva asked, standing by her desk next to Tony.

Gibbs finally looked up and said "No. They're still looking for it" he paused, looking from Ziva to Tony "Any luck with his memory?".

Ziva glanced at Tony then back to Gibbs "No,not yet".

"Okay. Ziva try and track down Alex and see if he's been anywhere. Check security footage and see if his face pop's up anywhere"he looked at Tony "Try and remember".

Ziva nodded and sat down at her desk, while Tony just silently went to his desk and tried to remember.

Gibbs turned to Olivia "What should I call you?".

"Either Olivia or Miss DiNozzo. I don't use Paddington anymore" Olivia replied.

Gibbs saw Tony glance up quickly at the mention of Paddington then look back down. "Okay, come with me Olivia" he smiled, and Olivia blushed.

Gibbs and Olivia walked out of the bullpen and up the stairs to the Director's office.

When Gibbs was out of sight, Ziva walked over to Tony's desk and asked "Did you see that?".

Tony looked up confused "See what?" he asked.

Ziva sighed and replied "That exchange between Gibbs and your mother". Tony still looked confused so Ziva continued "Gibbs smiled and your mother blushed".

Tony's face went shocked and his was mouth hanging open "What?" he said in disbelieve.

"I know" was all Ziva said.

Ziva hesitated and asked "You don't think..." she trailed off.

Tony looked up, even more shocked "No. No. They've only just met" he paused "Plus, that would just be wired" and Ziva nodded in her agreement, "And disturbing" he added.

Ziva put her hand on his shoulder and said "Hey" and Tony looked up "Whatever happens, we will get through it. Together" she said, staring into his sea green eyes. Tony nodded slowly, as if he wasn't fully convinced that everything would be okay. Between him and Ziva, yes, but between him and his mother, no.

Ziva saw this, but didn't press on. She just squeezed his shoulder and walked back to her desk and got down to trying to find the man currently trying to kill her partner and boyfriend.

**NCIS The Director's office: NCIS NCIS NCIS NICS**

Gibbs and Olivia walked into the Director's office and stood in front of his desk.

Vance looked up from his paper work and smiled "Well, is it me, or is this the first time you have walked into my office, and not barged into it".

Gibbs laughed slightly and said "Well...what can I say Leon"

Vance laughed "What can I do for you Agent Gibbs?" he asked.

"We've got a problem" Gibbs replied, turning serious "Well, it's more of the CIA's problem that we've been dragged into".

"What kind of problem, Gibbs?" Vance questioned.

Gibbs turned to Olivia and said "This here is Olivia May DiNozzo, she work's for the CIA" Gibbs introduced.

"DiNozzo?"

Gibbs was going to reply, but Olivia beet him to it "Yes DiNozzo. I am Anthony's mother".

Vance looked confused "I thought Agent DiNozzo's mother died when he was 8 years old?"

"Yes, but I faked it. 38 years ago I was working for the CIA and a case's I was working on, one of the killer's got away and went off the grid. A few mouths later I became ill and went on medical leave. The killer contacted me and said he was going to kill Anthony, because I killed his little brother. I couldn't let that happen, so I faked my death so the killer wouldn't kill him. I've been hiding within the CIA since then" Olivia explained".

Vance was shocked by the information he had just found out and said "So why are you here now?" he asked.

Gibbs stepped in "Well, that's why we are here now" he paused and looked at Olivia then back to Vance "The killer from that case 38 years ago, is back because he knows Olivia is still alive. And he's going to try and kill Tony, just as he intended to 38 years ago" he explained.

**A/N: Next chapter, Vance knows more about the case and McGee and Abby find something they didn't expect.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and everything.**

**Please review, Thanks – Haylee!**


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, it's me again. I just have a question 'Would you like Gibbs and Olivia to show attraction to each other, and maybe get together in later chapter's? Please tell me what you think.**

**And I would like to thank a guest and 'nourseholly' for giving me the idea of Gibbs and Olivia getting together. - Thanks.**

_**Previously:**_

_**Vance was shocked by the information he had just found out and said "So why are you here now?" he asked.**_

_**Gibbs stepped in "Well, that's why we are here now" he paused and looked at Olivia then back to Vance "The killer from that case 38 years ago, is back because he knows Olivia is still alive. And he's going to try and kill Tony, just as he intended to 38 years ago" he explained.**_

**NCIS Director's office: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Who is our killer?" Vance asked still shocked.

"A man named Alex Grant" Olivia clarified.

"How long has he been off the grid?" Vance questioned, now standing up.

"38 years".

"Why are you only just telling us now, Miss DiNozzo?" Vance asked, with a hint of annoyance.

Olivia took a breath in and said "Because I have only found out yesterday afternoon at 3:30 pm" Olivia answered "And I thought that he was dead or went out of the country" she continued.

Vance nodded and said "Does Agent DiNozzo know about this?".

"Yes, along with the rest of my team" Gibbs answered.

Vance nodded "Thank you for notifying me Agent Gibbs".

Gibbs nodded and lead Olivia out of the room and down to the bullpen.

**NCIS Abby's Lab: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

McGee and Abby were looking through security footage of the CIA and anywhere else Olivia has been, trying to find out how Alex found out bout her.

"You found anything yet McGee?" Abby asked.

"No, not yet. You?" he asked, glancing at her.

"No" she sighed.

After a minuets silence, Abby looked over at McGee and asked "How do you think Tony is doing?".

McGee turned to Abby and replied "To be honest, I don't know Abby". He sighed could be feeling anything right now" he continued.

"At last he has Ziva" Abby said and McGee nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a beeping sound jolted them from their thoughts and Abby turned to her computer. It was an e-mail from an unknown person. "Should we open it?" she asked McGee.

"Yeah, and I can see if I can trace it" McGee answered, grabbing his laptop and typing some thing's down.

"Okay" Abby said and she opened file.

When the file came into view, Abby and McGee froze and they looked shocked.

After a minuet, Abby whispered "Can you trace it?".

"No. it was a dead end" he replied, in a small voice.

"We should call Gibbs, and everyone else" Abby said and McGee nodded. Abby grabbed her phone and phoned Gibbs number.

**NCIS Bullpen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

when Gibbs and Olivia reached the bullpen, Tony was sitting at his desk, reading something that looked like a case file, and Ziva was typing on her computer, probability tracking down Alex still.

"Have you found anything yet Ziva?" Gibbs asked, coming to stand in front of her desk.

Ziva looked up and sighed "No. Alex Grant is a very hard man to find Gibbs. Especially since he's been off the grid for the past 38 years".

Gibbs nodded and turned to Tony "You found out how you know him get DiNozzo?".

Tony looked up and said "No" then looked back down again at the file in front of him.

Suddenly Gibbs phone started ringing "Gibbs" he answered

"You might want to come down here Gibbs. And bring everyone else with you" Abby's voice came through the phone "We think we might know how Tony knows Alex".

"Okay Abbs, down in a minuet" Gibbs said then hung up. "Abby's lab now" he ordered and everyone got to their feet and followed him into the elevator.

**A/N: Next chapter, we find out what Abby and McGee found and how Tony knows Alex. And Tony gets the sock of his life.**

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and who has reviewed.**

**Please review, Thanks – Haylee!**


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I've been at my nan's and then I had to go back to school, but anyway. Enjoy chapter 11!**

_**Previously:**_

_**Suddenly Gibbs phone started ringing "Gibbs" he answered**_

"_**You might want to come down here Gibbs. And bring everyone else with you" Abby's voice came through the phone "We think we might know how Tony knows Alex".**_

"_**Okay Abbs, down in a minuet" Gibbs said then hung up. "Abby's lab now" he ordered and everyone got to their feet and followed him into the elevator.**_

**NCIS Abby's Lab: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

When the team and Olivia reached Abby's lab,they were met with McGee's still socked face, and Abby's slightly sad face.

"What ya got Abbs?" Gibbs asked, coming to stand next to her.

"We haven't yet found anything on how Alex knows about Olivia, but we think we found out how Tony may recognises him" Abby started and turned to her computer "While we were looking through security footage, I got an e-mail from an unknown person".

"We think it might be Alex" McGee joined in and Abby nodded.

Abby turned to Gibbs "You know I said that Alex was a creepy guy. Well what's on this e-mail, proves my point" she said, pointing to her computer screen.

Just then Bishop walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" McGee asked, seeing Bishop only just enter the room.

"Oh, something came up" Bishop replied.

"What was on the e-mail Abby?" Ziva asked.

Abby turned to Tony "I'm so sorry Tony" and her face turned sad.

Tony frowned "Why?" he asked, worried.

Abby sighed and walked over to Tony and grabbed his hand and lead him over to the computer. But she kept hold of is hand.

Abby pulled up the e-mail that was sent and put it up on the TV so everybody could see it better.

"Oh my god" Ziva whispered in disbelieve.

Tony froze and suddenly felt sick to his stomach from what he was seeing.

Olivia gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

On the screen was pictures of Tony from when he was 8 years old until near enough the present day.

When Gibbs was able to speak, he turned to Olivia and asked "There's aren't from you, are they?" and Olivia just shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"We ran facial recognition. And they're all you, Tony, at different age's" Abby said, squeezing his hand for comfort.

Tony squeezed Abby's hand back and opened his mouth to say something, but soon closed it, not knowing what to say.

"Alex has basically been watching Tony since after Olivia's 'death'" McGee said, breaking the silence starting to fill the room.

Tony shot McGee a look "Yes, thank you McObvious. I think everyone can **SEE THAT!".**

"Calm down DiNozzo" Gibbs said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed then took a deep breath in.

"How long do you think Alex has been watching Anthony?" Olivia said when she finally found her voice.

"I don't know, but maybe Tony could try and find the picture that he thinks is the youngest" Abby suggested.

Tony nodded his okay and walked around the desk and stood in front of the screen.

Tony searched through the photo's of his childhood and saw some that he didn't think he would ever see again. There was one of when he was 5 years old. Sandy blonde hair cut short, a black jacket with a grey t-shirt, and a pair blue jean's. He was standing next to his best friend Jack Booth. Jack had dark brown hair and he was wearing a blue jacket with a red t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jean's. The photo was of when they had gone to a fair with his mother and Jack's mother Alice.

"Hang on" he suddenly said and the team looked at him with eye brows raised. He turned to his mother "Some of these are from before you even fell ill" and Olivia turned shocked.

"What?" and she walked next to him and looked closer.

Tony pointed to the photo "That's me and Jack at the fair. You and Alice took us there after we won the Soccer game. You weren't ill" Tony said.

Olivia smiled at the photo "Oh yes, I remember that. You and Jack wouldn't stop at the arcade and..."

Tony cut her off "Mum, focus".

"I took that photo after I shot Alex's brother" Olivia paused and suddenly gasped "That means he's bean watching you since I killed Joseph".

"He's wanted revenge for a very long Time, Olivia. Longer than you thought" Gibbs said looking back and forth between Tony and Olivia.

**A/N: I know short chapter sorry.**

** Next chapter, we see Alex again and we find out if Tony is annoyed with Gibbs or not.**

**Thanks for still reading and to everyone who has reviewed – **

**Please review.**

**Haylee!**


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes and enjoy chapter 12!**

_**Previously:**_

"_**I took that photo after I killed Alex's brother" Olivia paused and suddenly gasped "That means he's bean watching you since I killed Joseph".**_

"_**He's wanted revenge for a very long Time, Olivia. Longer than you thought" Gibbs said looking back and forth between Tony and Olivia.**_

**NCIS Abby's Lab: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Silence quickly fell in Abby's lab until Gibbs said "McGee, you said you couldn't trace it. Why?"

"There's a possibility whoever sent it, is a IT guy or knows computers. So they made it so we are unable to track him" McGee said in simple word's, so Gibbs could understand and not get angry at him. Because he was already angry, with Alex trying to kill Tony, who is like a son to Gibbs.

"Great" Gibbs muttered under his breath.

"So now what?" Ziva asked.

Just as Ziva asked, a 'beeping' sound came from Abby's computer and the team all looked at it. It had words across the screen saying 'incoming call'. Abby looked at Gibbs and he nodded. Abby clicked 'answer' and up popped Alex Grant on the screen, smiling.

"Well hello there everyone. I see you've seen the photo's. How is everyone doing?" Alex asked.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked,voice full of venom.

"Well, someone's not in the talking mood today, are they?" Alex grinned, then turned serious and looked at Tony "So Anthony, do you like the picture's?" he asked.

The way Alex said it, made Tony's feel sick. "Like she said. What do you want?" he asked in a shaken voice.

Alex tilted his head and said "You know what I want Anthony. Revenge".

"On me" Olivia butted in "Not him" she glanced a Tony. "This is between me and you Alex. Not my son".

"Oh my Olivia. This is more than me and you now. Anthony knows the truth about you. Want you did to him and how you left..."

"Enough!" Tony interrupted Alex before he could go on. "I know what you want, but you think killing me is going to get your brother back. Because it's not" he paused "Because if you do kill me, someone else is going to come after you".

"You think I'm scared of your mother Anthony? Because I'm not" Alex smiled

.

"I'm not talking about my mother, Alex" and it was all Tony said before he walked out the room.

Gibbs watched Tony leave and was going to follow him, but first he had to get something out of Alex "If you want revenge on Olivia, why don't you just go after her?" he asked, turning back to the computer.

Alex turned and looked at Gibbs and said "Agent Gibbs. Going after Olivia will kill her yes. But go after someone she love's, and would clearly do anything for, would destroy her. And that's what I want" and the screen went black.

Gibbs turned to McGee and asked "Was you able to trace him?".

McGee looked up from his laptop and replied "No. Boss I think maybe Alex is the one who sent the e-mail".

"What makes you say that?" Bishop asked.

"He clearly work's alone because he's been off the grid for a very long time, so he must be doing this all by himself" Abby answered for McGee.

Gibbs looked over to Olivia "Does Alex have any experiences in computers?" and Olivia shook her head.

"Okay. McGee, you and Abby try and find his face on every camera there is in the U.S. Ziva, try and track his moves from when Olivia was working his case. Bishop, go and see if ducky and Palmer have found anything. Olivia, help Ziva" Gibbs ordered.

"And what are you going to do, Gibbs?" Abby asked, having an idea of where he was going.

Gibbs said nothing and walked out the room, while Abby just smiled and started doing what she was ordered to do.

**Outside NCIS Building: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Gibbs walked down the stairs, past the metal detector's and out the entrance of the NCIS building. As he stepped out the door's, he saw a figure sitting in a bench across the road with their back to him. It was Tony.

He crossed the road and walked over the bench that Tony was currently sitting on. Gibbs sat down next to Tony, but didn't say anything.

Tony saw Gibbs sit down next to him and glanced up then back down again.

"Hey" Gibbs said casually.

"Hey" Tony replied back.

"How ya doing then?" Gibbs asked again

Tony sighed as he leant forward and put his elbows on his knees and head in his hands "As good as I can be, I guess".

Gibbs just looked at him and "Talk to me".

Tony sighed again "Don't really want to" he said

"What. You don't want to talk about it at all, or just me because I let your mother work this case" Gibbs asked, eyebrows raised.

Tony groaned and dropped his head from his hands and let it hang.

When Tony didn't say anything. Gibbs continued "I know your pissed at me Tony".

Tony lifted his head and looked at Gibbs "It's not you, Boss" he replied in a flat tone.

Gibbs nodded slowly then said "Let me guess. Your mum?".

Tony's mouth turned up into a small smile "How'd you guess".

"Yeah well. You may be able to hide behind the mask from the other's, but you can't hide behind it with me, Tony. I've known you longer than them" Gibbs said "Other than Ducky and Abby" he added.

"Yeah" Tony agreed, twiddling with his thumbs, feeling slightly uncomfortable. But why was he. He had a whole conversation with Gibbs in the men's bathroom at the CIA, so why was uncomfortable now? Tony honestly didn't know why.

Gibbs, seeing Tony was becoming uncomfortable, said "How about we go inside and try and find this bastard".

Tony nodded and they both went back to the bullpen.

**A/N: Next chapter we find something out about Tony, he didn't want the team knowing. And something unexpected happens.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Please review – Haylee!**


	13. Chapter 13

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I've been helping a friend who's going through a difficult time right now. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, enjoy chapter 13 guys!**

_**Previously:**_

"_**Yeah" Tony agreed, twiddling with his thumbs, feeling slightly uncomfortable now. But why was he. He had a whole conversation with Gibbs in the men's bathroom at the CIA, so why was uncomfortable now? Tony didn't honestly know why.**_

_**Gibbs, seeing Tony was becoming uncomfortable, said "How about we go inside and try and find this bastard".**_

_**Tony nodded and they both went back to the bullpen.**_

**NCIS Abby's Lab: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony and Gibbs stepped out the elevator and into Abby's lab to find McGee and Abby still in the same place they were before.

"Found anything yet Abbs?" Gibbs asked, placing a Caff-Pow, for Abby, and a cup of Coffee, for McGee, on the desk and came to stand in between McGee and Abby. While Tony stayed back a bit.

Abby jumped and spun around "Gibbs, you scared me. And to answer your question yes" she spun back around, pig tails whipping the air.

"Alex slipped up" McGee said.

"How?" Gibbs asked, 'finally some good news', he thought.

"He went through so much trouble to try and cover his tracks so we couldn't find him, but he must have missed something because McGee was able to find the location of where the e-mail was sent, and where he called us from" Abby said, pulling up the map of where they came from.

Gibbs looked at the map "Baltimore" he said "He's been in Baltimore for the past 38 year's".

"Or he could be moving around a lot. And this was his last location" McGee suggested.

Gibbs nodded and turned to Tony, who had moved towards the TV and was looking at the map, "You know the place DiNozzo?" he asked.

Tony nodded "Yeah" he turned to Gibbs and sighed "It's right opposite from where my apartment was when I was living in Baltimore".

'Sick bastard' Gibbs thought "McGee, DiNozzo bullpen now" they nodded and walked out the room and Gibbs turned to Abby and kissed her head "Good work Abbs" he mumbled.

"Bring Tony back in one piece" Abby said, voice full of concern.

"I will Abbs" Gibbs replied and walked out the room.

**NCIS Bullpen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

Ziva and Olivia were studying the files on Alex's moves detail by detail, but without result. Ziva started to feel anxious watching that the time was passing while from their research nothing new had come up.

"Damn it!" Ziva cursed and Olivia jumped surprised "This isn't going anywhere".

"Relax" Olivia said trying to calm her.

"I can't relax!"Ziva shouted and stood up from her chair and turned to face Olivia "We have been looking for hours and have came up with nothing! Nothing" she went on shouting and with blunt movement she shoved the pile of the files on the floor. All the Agents who were present, paid attention on the two women, but quickly returned on their work as Ziva threw them a death glare.

Olivia remained calm looking at Israeli "I'm sorry" Ziva mumbled and sat on the chair "I'm sorry" she continued and buried her face on her .

"It's okay" Olivia reassured and sat on a chair across her "He's your boyfriend. You love him. It's normal".

"He's just not my boyfriend" Ziva replied and Olivia didn't take her eyes from her. Raising her head the young woman looked at Tony's mother and mumbled with cracked voice "He's my soul-mate".

The older woman could see the honesty on Ziva's words and she couldn't be happier for the fact that this woman in front of her had such deep feelings for her son.

"And he's made so many sacrifices for me. Risking his life, his career , forgiving things that no else would, crossing the oceans for me-"

"I know" Olivia cut her "I know. And you feel helpless and incompetent that you can't catch Alex".

"He had faced 30 cruel terrorists for me and I can't catch a common criminal who is threading his life!" Ziva answered with anger and clenched her hand into a fist.

"Alex is not a common criminal and we going to catch him okay?' Olivia said with confidence and placed her palm over Ziva's "But we have to work to do, right?"

The only thing was a nod from Ziva and both women stood from the chairs to gather the files from the floor. "And Ziva" Olivia pronounced and Ziva looked at her "I'm proud that my son has a woman like you by his side" she continued smiling.

"Thank you" Ziva said and her attrition on gathering the files.

Just at that moment McGee and Tony walked out the elevator and into the bullpen.

"What happened here?" McGee asked, seeing the file's scattered on the floor.

Ziva looked up "They slipped" she lied and continued to pick up the file's.

Tony knew she was lying and was going to ask her about it, but his mother called his name.

"Anthony?" he turned to Olivia "How are you?" she asked.

Tony shrugged and walked over to his desk, leaning against it.

Once Ziva and Olivia had finished gathering the file's off the floor, with the assistance of McGee, Ziva turned to Tony.

"Did Abby find anything?".

"Yeah. McGee was able to trace where the e-mail was sent from and where he called us from" Tony replied.

"Alex has been hiding in Baltimore for however many years he's been there" McGee continued "However the place he was hiding, was opposite from where Tony was living when he lived in Baltimore".

"He still there?"Olivia asked.

"We don't know yet" Tony answered.

"But we're going to find out" Gibbs said, coming out of nowhere. "Ziva call Bishop and tell her to continue tracking Alex's movements form 38 years ago" he turned to McGee and chucked the key's at him "Gas the truck. Then meet us in the garage both of you". McGee and Ziva nodded and went to do as they were told.

Gibbs then looked over that Tony the to Olivia "Olivia go and wait in the garage" he paused "You know how to get there, right?" he asked and Olivia nodded and walked to the elevator.

When Gibbs was sure that Olivia was gone he looked over at Tony , but didn't say anything.

"You're not making me stay here while you and the rest of the team go to Baltimore, are you?" Tony asked, with a hint of annoyance and slight frustration.

Gibbs shook his head "Na. Your my best Agent, need you in the field" he answered. He didn't like the idea of Tony coming, just in case Alex had done it on purpose and he was ready and waiting for them. He didn't want anything to happen to Tony.

"But if you go against any of my order's, I'm sending your ass back here and you'll be on desk duty for the rest of this case. Understand me?" Gibbs said seriously.

"Yes boss" Tony nodded, not wanting to be put on desk duty for the rest of the case. Because he wanted to catch the sick bastard who has been stalking him since he was about 5 years old. And he wanted to see his mother a bit more, even though she did lie to him for 38 years, but a small part of him wanted to see her again.

"Good" Gibbs said and walked towards the elevator "You coming DiNozzo?" he shouted when he noticed his Senior Field Agent hadn't followed him.

"Yeah boss" Tony said and grabbed his gear and ran to the elevator just in time.

**A/N: Next chapter we go to Baltimore and find out if Alex is there or not...**

**I would like to say a BIG Thank You to 'Athenalarissa' for giving me the conversation between Ziva and Olivia. Your amazing!**

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and has reviewed.**

**Please review and Thanks – Haylee!**


	14. Chapter 14

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for all your review's and I'm sorry for the long update, my friends going through something she should never go through, and a bit of writers block. Also I've just lost someone who was like a second mother to me. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and poor grammar. Hope you enjoy enjoy chapter 14!**

_**Previously:**_

"_**But if you go against any of my order's, I'm sending your ass back here and you'll be on desk duty for the rest of this case. Understand me?" Gibbs said seriously.**_

"_**Yes boss" Tony nodded, not wanting to be put on desk duty for the rest of the case. Because he wanted to catch the sick bastard who has been stalking him since he was about 5 years old. And he wanted to see his mother a bit more, even though she did lie to him for 38 years, but a small part of him wanted to see her again.**_

"_**Good" Gibbs said and walked towards the elevator "You coming DiNozzo?" he shouted when he noticed his Senior Field Agent hadn't followed him.**_

"_**Yeah boss" Tony said and grabbed his gear and ran to the elevator just in time. **_

**NCIS Garage: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Ziva was preparing by herself by the Charger, so she would join the rest of the team, when Tony spotted her and approached her.

"What happened earlier with the files and my mother Ziva?" Tony asked and Ziva raised her head to look at him.

"They slipped like I told you" she lied and tried to step away from him.

"You are lying!" he growled and grabbed Ziva from her forearm "I'm worrying about you" he went on concerned.

"I'm fine" Ziva answered simply and tried to leave again but Tony tightened his grip on her.

"No you are not fine" he shot back "Your behaviour reminds me of the time..." he trailed off and Ziva didn't take her eyes of his "...the time after Berlin and Bodnar." Ziva swallowed hard and sighed remembering what happened after they had returned from Berlin, and of course the events that followed afterwards.

"I'm not fine Tony" she confessed shouting "And you know why? Because there's a lunatic out there who tries to kill you Tony. Who follows every foot of your life for the last 38 years" she cried boiling with anger.

"Steps" Tony corrected and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Steps, whatever!" she repeated annoyed "But the point is that I can't stop him. Only at the thought I might lose you in any I-"

"Hey" Tony cut her and took her hands on his We gonna catch this guy".

"I don't know, Tony I don't know" she answered with cracked voice ducking her head before she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey look at me" Tony demanded and Ziva locked her tearful eyes on his "Do you trust me?"

"With my life" she replied without hesitation.

"Then believe my words. We will catch him." Tony reassured "And when we do, we will take a month off and go on holidays wherever you want." he went on and kissed her hand while with the other caressed her wet cheek "In Israel, on that farmhouse, where you told me for the first time that you love me, where you showed me for the first time that you love me" he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

Ziva closed her eyes and shivered when she felt his hot breath on her skin. "Will we go to Berlin?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"uhuh" it was only thing that uttered trying to reassure her.

"And Paris?" she asked.

"Yes, wherever you want" Tony said softly. Ziva opened her eyes and locked them on Tony's "Shall we go?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded.

**Baltimore: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

After an hour's drive, the team eventually arrived in Baltimore and they decided to stay in a hotel for the night. Luckily they had brought some over night stuff.

Gibbs and the team were waiting in the lobby of the "Hotel Brexton' while Tony was at the reception desk, trying to get some room's.

After about 6 minuets of waiting Tony walked back over to the team and said "They only have 3 room's left, with two bed's in and there all next to each other" he answered.

Gibbs nodded "Okay. Bishop and McGee, take the one of the left end. Tony and Ziva will take the middle" he looked at Olivia "Your with me". The team nodded and they started heading to their room's.

Ziva turned to Tony and whispered "Don't you think it's a coincidence that Gibbs and your mother are staying in the same room, alone?".

Tony gave Ziva a look as if to say 'Please don't say that'.

McGee and Bishop, who were walking behind them, just about heard what Ziva said and asked "Wait, what?" Bishop asked.

Tony and Ziva turned around "Nothing" they both answered at the same time.

Both McGee and Bishop raised their eyebrows in suspicion and crossed their arm's.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other then towards Gibbs and Olivia, who were waiting for the elevator and talking, then back to McGee and Bishop.

"When we got back from the CIA, Gibbs asked Olivia 'What should I call you?'. And Olivia replied by saying 'Either Olivia or Mr's DiNozzo', then she said something about not using the name Paddington anymore. Then at the end of the sentence Gibbs said 'Olivia' and smiled, and Olivia blushed" Ziva explained, noticing the look of annoyance and disturbance from Tony.

Both McGee and Bishop were shocked and didn't know what to say. "What?" Bishop asked in disbelief, and Ziva just smiled and nodded.

McGee saw Tony roll his eyes and he grinned. He felt sorry for him because of everything that is happening, but this was lightening the mood for the team. Maybe even Tony, but he didn't know.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted, making everyone jump and turn around "You coming or what?".

"Yes boss" Tony quickly replied and ran to the elevator, followed by Ziva, McGee and Bishop.

**Baltimore: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Since they were only dropping their stuff off so they could get some room's, they headed to the apartment where Alex was supposedly hiding.

When they arrived at their location, the team, including Olivia, got out the car's and headed towards the entrance.

"Ziva, Bishop and McGee will head round the back entrance. DiNozzo, you and Olivia are with me" Gibbs ordered them as they neared the door.

They nodded their agreement and Ziva, Bishop and McGee headed towards the back entrance, while Tony, Gibbs and Olivia continued to the front door.

"You do as I say, you hear me DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, glancing at Tony who nodded.

"Do you think he should be here?" Olivia asked, concerned for her son's safety.

"I think the last time you made a decision about me, you screwed it up" Tony said, opening the door and heading up the stairs to the apartment.

Olivia was about to say something in her defence, but Gibbs cut her off "I told him if he does anything that goes against my order's, he's on desk duty for the rest of this case".

Olivia frowned "That's not much of a punishment" she said as they followed Tony up the stairs.

Gibbs gave a small laugh "Oh for Tony, it is".

When they reached the apartment door Gibbs told Tony to stay back and Tony surprisingly did so. Gibbs put his hand to the door and knocked. But when he did so the door slowly opened. Gibbs drew his gun, as did Tony and Olivia, and slowly opened the door further and walked in. At first the apartment looked pretty normal, but as they walked down the corridor, they saw about 10 computer screens gathered together and a lot more technology. Like the stuff you would have to spy on someone.

"Oh my god" Olivia whispered in shock.

'This is how he's been watching me' Tony thought. He was trying hard to keep calm about this whole situation, but he had a feeling that he would soon crumble and freak out at some point.

Just at that moment, Ziva, Bishop and McGee walked into the room and suddenly stopped in their tracks when they saw the computers.

"Well, I guess we're in the right place then" Tony said, breaking the silence.

When Gibbs had finally found his voice, he said "Bishop, bag and tag. Ziva, photo's. McGee, try and find out what's on these computer's. Olivia, help someone".

'Yes boss' they answered and got on with what they were told to do.

"So boss. What's my job?" Tony asked, after not having been given an order.

Gibbs looked over at Tony and thought for a second. 'What could Tony do, with out him possibly getting killed' he thought. He walked over to the cornier or the room and grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the computer's next to McGee. "Sit and stay" he ordered.

Tony smiled slightly "You want me to do nothing. Are you kidding me. I want to help boss, not sit on my ass".

Gibbs took a step forward so he was standing in front of Tony "Do you want to be on desk duty?" he asked, knowing that Tony didn't want that at all.

"No, but I think that this is a bit unfair. And it's not like Alex is going to come out of nowhere and get me..." he said but Gibbs cut him off.

"I said for you to follow my orders or you go on desk duty for the rest of this case. Do you understand?" Gibbs asked, clearly annoyed, and Tony finally nodded "Good. Now sit your ass down on that chair, before I make you".

Tony continued to stair at Gibbs, then he shook his head and sat down on the chair next to McGee. Kind of like a kid going of in a strop.

Gibbs hated being so hard on Tony, but sometimes he just had to force him to do something. Especially when it's to do with his safety. He knows he's being over protective, but he wasn't going to risk Tony's life. He's already lost one child, and he didn't want to loose another. He almost lost Tony with the plague and Jonathan Cole (Agent Stratton) when he tried to kill him, three times. And that crazy waitress who kidnapped him and put him in a cell for a couple of hours.

Gibbs took a breath and began to search the room for anything useful.

The team where half way through looking through the apartment and all they had found was the photos of Tony that Alex had e-mailed to Abby.

McGee was still going through the computer's, and Tony was getting bored with watching him mumble under his breath, complaining.

Tony looked out the door that lead into the living room and saw that no one was to be seen. He glanced at McGee then back to the door. 'Worth a try' he thought and got up and walked toward the door and pocked his head out.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked, seeing Tony get out of his chair.

Tony turned back to McGee "To do my job".

"You were told to stay in the chair Tony" McGee said in a mater-of-fact tone.

Tony sighed "McGee, I'm not just going to sit around all day and do nothing, while you guy's do all the work".

'You don't do much on a normal day anyway' McGee thought, but didn't say anything. And he continued to stare at Tony.

"McGee, please. I need to do this" Tony begged "I want this bastard".

McGee continued to stare at Tony and after a minuet he said "Okay. But if Gibbs found out I helped you with this, I'm going to kill you".

Tony sighed "Thank you McGee. I owe you one" and walked out the door and cautiously went around the corner. He spotted Gibbs, Ziva and Bishop on the other side of the room, so he decided to go into the room opposite, so he wouldn't be found.

When he walked into the room it dark, so he flipped the light switch on. When the light came on it showed a white room with only a single bed, couple of draws and a wardrobe built into the wall. There was no personal thing's about, other than a pair of glasses and pen's and paper.

'Sure is homey' Tony thought as he walked towards the draws. He opened the first draw and saw it only had clothes in.

the second draw contained more clothes and the third draw had more clothes and odd bits.

He sighed and walked over to the bed and looked under it. There was nothing other than a couple pairs of shoes.

He swung his arms slightly and looked at the wardrobe. He slowly walked towards it and put his hand on the handle. Then he opened it. His face suddenly turned shocked, from what he was seeing in front of him, and said "Oh crap".

**Cliff Hanger...**

**A/N: Next chapter we find out what's in the wardrobe and will Gibbs found out that Tony went against his order's.**

**Thanks to everyone who's has reviewed and is either following or faviouted my story.**

**And again I would LOVE to thank 'Athenalarissa' for giving me the conversation between Tony and Ziva at the beginning. As I said before, your Amazing!**

**Thanks and please review – Haylee!**


	15. Chapter 15

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update, I've been busy getting clothes for a funeral and helping a friend. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and poor grammar, enjoy chapter 15!**

_**Previously:**_

_**He sighed and walked over to the bed and looked under it. There was nothing other than a couple pairs of shoes.**_

_**He swung his arms slightly and looked at the wardrobe. He slowly walked towards it and put his hand on the handle. Then he opened it. His face suddenly turned shocked, from what he was seeing in front of him, and said "Oh crap".**_

**Baltimore Alex's Apartment: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. Alex stood in front of him, holding a gun that was being pointed at his face. Alex had a creepy, devious smile playing on his lips that made Tony cringe. He would have reached for his gun, but he had a feeling Alex wouldn't allow him. 'Gibbs is going to kill me' Tony thought 'That's if Alex doesn't fist'.

"Hello Anthony" Alex greeted slowly.

"Alex" Tony replied, calmly. He was kinda hoping for Gibbs to walk in right now and kick Alex's ass.

"It's good to see you again" Alex said, taking a step forward.

Tony took a step back, not wanting to be anywhere near the guy.

"Can't say I can say the same thing" Tony replied.

Alex gave Tony a small nod "How about we go and see your friend's. Shall we?" Alex suggested and motioned Tony towards the door with his gun.

Tony was hesitant at first, but did as he was told and they walked towards the door that lead into the hall way.

**Living Room: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Gibbs and Olivia were looking through shelves and book cases, trying to find anything that would help them with their investigation.

Olivia picked up a navy blue folder and studied it. Its was plain and the writing in the front that said "Childhood. A.D.D.J.". she frowned. A.D.D.J. was Anthony's initials. She opened the folder slowly and the fist page had a picture of a young boy, with short sandy blonde hair, a scruffy pair of blue jean's, white t-shirt and a pair of seekers. He looked about 6 years old. It was Tony. She flicked through the rest of the folder and saw that it contained more photo's of Tony from when he was at a young age.

Out the corner of Gibbs eye, he saw Olivia looking down at a file and he wondered what is was, since she was looking at it for a long period of time. "What ya got Olivia?" he asked.

Olivia looked up from the file and smiled "There are photo's of when Anthony was a young boy".

Gibbs tilted his head slightly and walked over to stand next to Olivia. He looked at the folder and saw many photo's of Tony as a child. He knew that they were all Tony, because of the sea green eyes staring at him.

"I didn't think I would see these again" Olivia said, with sadness and a hint of regret.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

Olivia faced Gibbs "I couldn't take anything with me after leaving Anthony and Tony behind" she replied sadly.

Gibbs nodded his understanding and asked "I'm guessing Tony would be senior?" and Olivia nodded.

Then the sudden realisation hit her "We haven't told Tony about me yet".

Gibbs eyes went wide 'Oh crap' he thought.

"Hello Olivia" a voice called out, breaking both Gibbs and Olivia from their thoughts. They both turned to see Alex standing in the middle of the living room, holding a gun to Tony's head.

Olivia's eyes widened I shock and she gasped. Next to her Gibbs eyes were also wide in shock. He was about to reach for his gun, but Alex noticed and said "I wouldn't if were you Agent Gibbs" and Alex pressed the gun into the side of Tony's head.

Gibbs emeditally pulled his hand away from his gun. "Slide it over here. You too Olivia" Alex ordered, motioning to the floor next to him, and Gibbs and Olivia did so.

"Let him go" Olivia said in a warning tone, and Alex just smiled.

"No. Not yet".

"So you do intend to let me go then?" Tony asked, keeping his head completely still, not trusting Alex if he did move.

"Yes. I'm not going to kill you just yet Anthony. I have a lot more planed for you" Alex replied and Tony, along with Gibbs and Olivia, cringed.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" Gibbs asked, trying to get Alex to open up or at least distract him.

Alex laughed "Do you think I'm stupid Agent Gibbs. I'm not telling you anything".

Alex turned serious and said "Call the rest of your team in, but make sure their gun's are on the floor with yours" he paused "Because if they try and shoot or attempt to get him free..." he pushed the gun further into Tony's head "...then Anthony gets it. Understand?".

Gibbs and Olivia glanced at each other and nodded. "Okay" Gibbs said looking away from Olivia and back to Alex.

Alex gave him a pleased look.

Gibbs sighed "Ziva, Bishop, McGee get in here" he shouted.

**Different Room in apartment: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Ziva and Bishop were in the spare bedroom of the apartment when they heard Gibbs call them. They looked at each other and went out the door and into the living room, where Gibbs and Olivia were currently searching.

**Computer Room: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

McGee was still hacking into Alex's computer and he was becoming very frustrated. He was also worried. Because if Gibbs walked through the door right now, he would discover that Tony had went out the room and McGee knew. He couldn't say he didn't notice, because then Gibbs would be mad at him for not keeping a closer eye on Tony when someone phyco stalker is trying to kill him.

Gibbs voice calling for him suddenly knocked him form his thoughts. He got up from his chair and walking into the living room.

**Living Room: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

First to walk into the living room was Ziva, then Bishop and eventually McGee. They all saw Alex holding a gun to Tony's head and they sprang into action by pulling their guns up.

Gibbs seeing them reach for their guns shouted "NO!" and they froze just when they were about to pull their guns into aim.

They gave their team leader a confused look and saw that neither Gibbs or Olivia had their guns on them.

"Don't shoot. Put the guns down on the floor next to mine and Olivia's, now"Gibbs ordered. They all glanced at each other then finally slid their guns next to the other's.

Alex smiled pleased and said "Well done Agent Gibbs, just in time. Now move" Alex ordered Ziva, Bishop and McGee, motioning them to stand next to Gibbs and Olivia, and they did so.

"Now let me explain the rule's. Rule number 1 is 'To always listen to me, or Anthony gets it'. Rule 2 is 'You disobey my commands, and I'll kill Anthony straight away'" he paused "And Anthony has a special treat by having a few warning's. And they're going to be unexpected".

'So this is like some kind of sick game then?' Tony thought in disgust.

Gibbs didn't like the sound of anything that had just come out of the creepy stalker's mouth. He was going to argue, but he didn't want to harm Tony in any kind of way, so he kept quiet about it.

Olivia felt guilty, horrible and scared for her son. She put him in this situation and she should be the one having a gun pointed at her head, not her son.

"You know the rule's" Alex's voice broke the team from their thoughts "I sure do hope that you follow them. Even though my aim is to kill Anthony, it wound be a shame for him to go" he looked at Tony "I've had fun watching you grow up over the years".

Tony thought he was going to be sick at any moment. He was beyond disturbed by Alex and he was beginning to loose his control.

"What's my first warning?" Tony asked, trying to take his mind off everything.

Alex smiled a creepy smile and said "This" before he stepped back and grabbed the head of the gun and whacked Tony on the back of the head with the butt. Knocking Tony out.

Olivia flinched as soon as Alex had hit Tony and her breath caught in her throat.

"There's your first warning, beware of the next" Alex said walking out the front door, leaving the team shocked.

**A/N: Next chapter senior may find out and Gibbs gets mad at someone.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**Please review Thanks – Haylee!**


	16. Chapter 16

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it's really kept me going. And to people who have given me some idea's. **

**And sorry for the long update. I was in London at the week-end, then it was half term so I was spending time with my mum. Also had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Hope you enjoy chapter 16! sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

_**Previously:**_

"_**What's my first warning?" Tony asked, trying to take his mind off everything.**_

_**Alex smiled a creepy smile and said "This" before he stepped back and grabbed the head of the gun and whacked Tony on the back of the head with the butt. Knocking Tony out.**_

_**Olivia flinched as soon as Alex had hit Tony and her breath caught in her throat. **_

"_**There's your first warning, beware of the next" Alex said walking out the front door, leaving the team shocked.**_

**Alex's Living Room: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony was sitting on the couch, elbows on knees, holding an ice pack on the back of his head. Ziva was sitting next to him, asking if he was okay and if he needed anything.

"Ziva, I'm fine" Tony said, looking into her brown eyes that were filled with concern.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital Anthony" Olivia suggested, who was standing by the coffee table in front of Tony and Ziva.

"He doesn't like hospital's" Ziva said, not taking her eyes off Tony. "We could give Ducky a call a call and see what he says" she suggested.

"Okay" Tony mumbled, not really listening to what Ziva was saying.

"Boss we couldn't find him" McGee said, walking in the front door, with Bishop following closely behind.

Gibbs turned to them and sighed. "Bishop check round back. McGee go round front. See if anyone saw him go. Whether he went by car or walked away" he ordered.

'Yes boss' came from the pair of them as they walked out the door.

Gibbs turned to Tony and Ziva on the couch and sighed. "Olivia, go with Ziva and interview the neighbours. See if they know how long Alex has been living here" Gibbs ordered them.

Ziva looked from Tony and gave Gibbs a worried look. Gibbs just glared at her, saying "Go".

Ziva looked at Tony. She didn't want to leave him, especially when he Alex had just held a gun at Tony. "Go. I'll be fine Ziva" Tony said, motioning her towards the door.

Ziva sighed and walked towards the door.

Olivia was hesitant at first, but eventually went and followed Ziva out the door.

After a few minuets when Gibbs knew they were out of hearing shot, he turned to Tony. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked in a very angry tone.

Tony looked at Gibbs, but didn't say anything.

"You went against my order's, even after I told you **NOT** to!" Gibbs continued, taking a step forward so he was standing by the coffee table.

Tony looked down, adjusting the ice pack, but still didn't say anything.

Gibbs sighed "Give me a reason not to put you on desk duty DiNozzo!".

Tony's head shot up and he looked Gibbs in the eyes "Did you expect me to just sit on my ass, while you guy's try and find evidence of a crazy psycho stalker" he paused "This guy has been watching me since I was **5 YEARS** old, and I lost my mother to him because he wanted to get revenge on the person who killed his brother. I want this bastard behind bars **NOW**!" Tony argued.

"That doesn't change the fact that you went against my order's when I told you to stay put!" Gibbs argued. Honestly, Gibbs felt bad for Tony. He understands why he went against his orders, but that doesn't change the fact that Alex could have killed him a few minuets ago. And that scared him. Alex was like a ghost, you don't know where he is and what he is capable of.

Tony was about to reply, but someone coughing made them turn towards the door. It was Olivia and Ziva.

"We found something" Ziva said looking between Tony and Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and turned to Tony "I'll talk to you later" then he turned to where Olivia and Ziva were standing "What ya got?".

Ziva stepped forward, glancing over at Tony, and said "We spoke to the neighbour next door, and she said that the last time she knew Alex was actually living here, was about 20 years ago. He only just came back last week".

Gibbs frowned "So where's he been living for the past 20 years before?".

"We asked the neighbour and she said she didn't know" Olivia replied.

"Do you know how long Alex was living here for?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded "For about 18 years".

Gibbs nodded and sighed "Okay, Ziva get McGee and Bishop and see if they found anything. If they haven't we're going to head back" he ordered.

Ziva nodded and walked out the door, glancing at Tony on her way out.

As Ziva waked out the door, Gibbs turned to Tony and said "You, get in the car".

Tony looked up and was going to protest, but the glare Gibbs was giving him made him obey.

Once Tony was gone Olivia looked at Gibbs, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Gibbs asked, noticing Olivia staring at him.

Olivia shook her head "Nothing" she paused "I was just thinking".

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the right slightly.

"About?" he asked.

Olivia gave him a flirtatious smile "Wouldn't you like to know" and she walked out the room.

Gibbs stood in the middle of the room with a small smile playing on his lips. 'So, Tony got his charm's from both his mother and father' he thought. Gibbs have a small chuckle and walked out the apartment.

**A/N: Next chapter, Gibbs and Olivia talk some more and Tony and Ziva have a chat. And more argument's.**

**I know I said that I was going to have senior in this chapter, but I'm going to put him in maybe next chapter or the next.**

**Please review, Thanks – Haylee!**


	17. Chapter 17

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi guy's, sorry for the long update, I've had a lot on my mind lately and had a bit of writer's block. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and poor grammar. Hope you enjoy!**

**By the way Gibbs may be OOC in this chapter, but only a bit.**

**Previously:**

"_**What?" Gibbs asked, noticing Olivia staring at him.**_

_**Olivia shook her head "Nothing" she paused "I was just thinking".**_

_**Gibbs narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the right slightly.**_

"_**About?" he asked.**_

_**Olivia gave him a flirtatious smile "Wouldn't you like to know" and she walked out the room.**_

_**Gibbs stood in the middle of the room with a small smile playing on his lips. 'So, Tony got his charm's from both his mother and father' he thought. Gibbs have a small chuckle and walked out the apartment.**_

**Baltimore Hotel: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

The team arrived at the hotel 10 minuets later, they checked in and headed towards their room's. McGee and Bishop disappeared into their room, while Tony, Ziva, Olivia and Gibbs stayed in the hall way.

"DiNozzo, you don't go anywhere alone, no matter what. Now we know Alex is somewhere in Baltimore, he could come out of nowhere. You got it?" Gibbs said.

Tony nodded and started to walk into his and Ziva's room.

Once Tony was in the room, Gibbs turned to Ziva "Ziva I'm gonna have a word with Tony, so could you give us a minuet?".

Ziva nodded "Just go easy on him, Gibbs" she replied.

"He went against my order's, Ziva" Gibbs argued.

"He's had a lot that's been going on today, Gibbs" she paused for a second "He's just found out his mother is alive, someone is trying to kill him" Ziva argued back.

Gibbs looked at Ziva for a few more seconds then nodded his understanding. He knew Tony had been through a lot, and part of him was surprised on how well he was taking everything, even though he knew he was keeping it bottled up. He understood why Tony did what he did, but it scared him.

Gibbs turned around and walked into Tony and Ziva's room.

**Tony and Ziva's room: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

When Gibbs entered the room he saw Tony sitting at the end of the bed, head in hands, and elbows on knees.

"How's the head?" he asked, causing Tony's head to shoot up and look at him in confusion.

"It's fine" Tony answered "What are you doing in here?" he asked. He was expecting Ziva to walk in, not Gibbs.

"Need to talk" Gibbs said walking further into the room, then pulled a wooden chair from under the desk and put it on the left side to Tony.

"About?" Tony asked, watching Gibbs movements as he pulled the chair up next to him.

Gibbs leant on his knees "About your mom. About Alex. And what you did today" he replied.

Tony sighed 'Great' he thought.

"What about them?" Tony asked, sounding as if he didn't know what Gibbs was going on about.

Gibbs sighed "You know what I mean, Tony, so don't give me that crap".

Tony pressed his lips together and stared at the door in front of him.

"What do you want to talk about first" Gibbs asked. When he got no reply he said "Okay, let's start with Alex".

As soon as he said the name, Tony's breath hitched.

"You know, for someone who's just found out that someone else has been watching over you since you were 5 year's old, your taking it pretty well" Gibbs said. He wanted Tony to freak out a bit, because he was talking a little too well. On the in side he might be freaking out, but on the out side he was acting how he usually act's on a case. People wouldn't blame him if he did.

Tony honestly didn't know what to say. Yeah, he was freaking out, but what could he do other than get the bastard who did that to him.

Gibbs studied Tony "You got nothing to say?" he asked.

Tony's head turned to Gibbs "What do you want me to say Gibbs?" he paused "The reason I'm not saying anything, is because I don't see the point. I don't see why other's have to put up with me either complaining, freaking out or being a baby over this".

Gibbs continued to look at Tony "But people would understand why you would" he answered.

Tony sighed "But that's not going to change the fact that Alex did, what he did" he replied.

Gibbs nodded "If you feel like freaking out at anytime, you know the whole team are here for you" and Tony nodded.

"So, we have talked about Alex. What's next?" Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed 'Oh great, there's more' he thought.

"How about your mom?"

"I'm still pissed at her, so I don't need to talk about it" Tony answered, not wanting to talk about his mother at the moment. His head ached and talking about his mother, usually made it worse, even before he found out she was alive.

Gibbs nodded, knowing Tony didn't want to talk about his mother. Sooner or later he would talk to Tony about his mother, but for now he would let it go. As Ziva said, he's been through a lot in one day.

"About what you did today" Gibbs started.

Tony sighed and ran his hand through is hair "Look, I know I went against you order's when you told me not to, but I couldn't just sit back and watch you guy's do all the work" he paused "And anyway, Alex was hiding in the wardrobe, so anyone of us could have been in that situation" he finished.

"I should put you on desk duty" Gibbs said, "But I'm gonna give you one more chance. But I swear to god, if you go against that, I will put you on desk duty for a month. You got it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded "Yes boss. Thank you". Gibbs nodded. "Please don't blame McGee for letting me go out of his sight?" he added.

Gibbs thought for a minuet then nodded his okay.

**Baltimore Hotel hall way: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Ziva and Olivia watched as Tony and Gibbs walked into the room.

Ziva glanced at Olivia then back to the door. Olivia could see that Ziva wanted to say something, so she decided to ask.

"What's on your mind?".

Ziva looked at Olivia. She opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Can I ask you something?" Ziva finally asked.

Olivia nodded "Sure".

Ziva pressed her lip's together and looked at the door nervously, then back to Olivia.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Next chapter we find out what Ziva asked Olivia.**

**What do you think Ziva is going to ask Olivia. Maybe Ziva is pregnant? Maybe not?**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks – Haylee!**


	18. Chapter 18

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 18

A/N: **Hey guy's, sorry for not updating sooner, had a lot on my mind, then schools just finished and had more writers block. And sorry for the spelling mistake, that a 'Guest' pointed out, of 'minute'. Thanks. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta and enjoy!**

**Also I now have a Facebook page for this account. So I will be saying if anything is going to be updated soon or if you want something to be put into the story I can add it or just questions in general. Thanks!**

_**Previously:**_

_**Ziva and Olivia watched as Tony and Gibbs walked into the room.**_

_**Ziva glanced at Olivia then back to the door. Olivia could see that Ziva wanted to say something, so she decided to ask.**_

"_**What's on your mind?".**_

_**Ziva looked at Olivia. She opened her mouth, then closed it again.**_

"_**Can I ask you something?" Ziva finally asked.**_

_**Olivia nodded "Sure".**_

_**Ziva pressed her lip's together and looked at the door nervously, then back to Olivia.**_

**Baltimore hotel hall way: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Ziva began to twiddle her finger's and Olivia just stared at her.

"You know what, never mind" Ziva said shaking her head.

Olivia frowned "You can tell me".

Ziva shook her head "No, don't worry about it".

Olivia was going to argue but the door to Tony and Ziva's room opened and out walked Gibbs. He looked at the pair then said "Okay, hit the rack" and walked into his and Olivia's room.

Ziva glanced at Olivia then walked into her room and closed the door, leaving Olivia wondering what she was going to ask her. She sighed and walked into the room she and Gibbs were sharing for the night.

**Gibbs and Olivia's room: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

when Olivia walked into the room she saw Gibbs sitting on the couch with a blanket folded at the end.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed" he said.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, walking further into the room.

Gibbs nodded "Yeah, I usually sleep on the couch".

Olivia was going to argue, but from the look Gibbs was currently giving her, she finally gave in.

"Okay, fine" she said as she grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom to change.

When Olivia came out the bathroom she was wearing a black pair of trousers that came just below the knee and a plain white t-shirt.

Gibbs was still on the couch, but had changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a grey jumper.

Olivia put her back at the end of the bed on the floor and turned the main light off, leaving the small light in the bed side draws. She got into bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You know I have asked your entire team what they thought of Anthony" she paused and looked over at Gibbs, who was now laying on the couch with a blanket over the top of him, then continued "But I haven't asked you yet. So, what do you think of Anthony?".

Gibbs sighed and pressed his lips together then looked over at Olivia. He stared at her for a few seconds then finally replied "Your son is one of the best young agent's I have ever worked with. He likes to hide behind the face of a clown, but he is smarter then people think he is".

Olivia smiled "Your team said that they thought of Anthony as family. You know, saying that they see him as a brother or grandson. What do you think then?" she asked.

Gibbs stared at her and thought of what Abby had said to him when they were at the CIA waiting for Kort. Abby was right, he did think of Tony as a son. The son he always wanted and finally got. But the thing is, Tony is better than what Gibbs wanted. "You should get some sleep" he said and he turned around and closed his eyes.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She had read Gibbs file and talked to Kort about him, to see if he was a good boss for her son, and according to Kort you do as Gibbs says. That is unless you have a death wish.

Deciding to give up, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

**Baltimore hotel, morning: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

In the morning the team met in the lobby at 8:30 am and headed back to D.C. in two cars with McGee, Bishop and Olivia in one and Gibbs, Tony and Ziva in the other, with Gibbs driving one and Bishop the other.

No one really talked in either of the cars, just small talk.

**Washington D.C. : NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

After an hour and a half car drive the team finally arrived at the Navy yard. They all got into the elevator and headed up to their floor. When the doors opened they walked out with Gibbs in front and McGee coming out last.

"Bishop get any evidence that we found down to Abby. McGee go through his computer again. Ziva go..."Gibbs trailed off as he saw Abby and Ducky standing in the bull pen talking to a man who had his back to Gibbs and the team. He had grey silver hair and broad shoulders. "Abby?" he asked.

Both Abby and Ducky turned to see Gibbs, the team and Olivia. Then the mystery man turned around "Junior!" the man called out.

Tony froze "Dad?".

**TBC**

**A/N: Next chapter more about Alex and the case, and Olivia and senior have a talk.**

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and followed.**

**Please review and if you want something, I may put it in for you. Thanks – Haylee!**


	19. Chapter 19

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 19

**A/N: THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, and so on. I should be able to update more often because its now the summer holidays! Sorry if I don't too often though. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta, and poor grammar. **

**I know that Senior was going to get married to Linda, Tony's godmother, then she broke it off, but I'm saying that they still are getting married in this story.**

**And sorry for the long update, another friend of mine had just died and writers block (again).**

**Hope you enjoy, Thanks – Haylee! **

_**Previously:**_

_**After an hour and a half car drive the team finally arrived at the Navy yard. They all got into the elevator and headed up to their floor. When the doors opened they walked out with Gibbs in front and McGee coming out last.**_

"_**Bishop get any evidence that we found down to Abby. McGee go through his computer again. Ziva go..."Gibbs trailed off as he saw Abby and Ducky standing in the bull pen talking to a man who had his back to Gibbs and the team. He had grey silver hair and broad shoulders. "Abby?" he asked.**_

_**Both Abby and Ducky turned to see Gibbs, the team and Olivia. Then the mystery man turned around "Junior!" the man called out.**_

_**Tony froze "Dad?".**_

**NCIS Navy yard: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony stared in shock as he saw his father standing by his desk with Abby and Ducky.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked over to his father.

"I got your text you sent me and I came straight away" Senior answered.

Tony frowned "What text?".

Now it was Senior's turn to frown "You sent me a text this morning saying you needed to see me. That it was urgent"

"I never text you this morning" Tony shook his head.

"Maybe it was Alex?" the voice of Olivia said from behind and Senior turned to her.

Tony turned to his mother 'Uh oh' he thought and took a step back 'This is gonna to get messy'.

McGee went to sit at his desk as did Ziva and Bishop and got on with what he was ordered to do. Except for Ziva who hadn't been given anything to do because Gibbs didn't finish his sentence.

Senior stared at the woman standing in front of him. Her emerald green eyes seemed familiar, as did her voice and face. She looked like someone he knew years ago that he thought he would never see again. "Olivia?!" he whispered.

Olivia smiled nervously "Hello Tony" she greeted him.

Senior continued to stare at Olivia in shock "How...How can you... be here?" he stuttered.

Olivia gave a small smile "It's a long story".

Senior turned to Tony "You knew?" he asked.

"I only found out yesterday" Tony replied.

"And you didn't think to tell me yesterday?" Senior asked, slightly annoyed.

Tony sighed "There was a lot going on yesterday, Dad".

"Too much to call your old man?" Senior argued.

"Oh yeah, like the time it took you how, many day's or week's to tell me you were getting re-married. To my godmother" Tony shot back, going to sit at his desk.

"Linda?" Olivia "You're marrying Linda?" she asked, clearly shocked.

Senior looked back to Olivia and nodded.

Olivia took a deep breath in and let it out slowly "I did not see that coming".

"Neither did I" Tony said, looking at his computer screen.

Gibbs sighed and walked over to his desk "Ziva pull up Alex's file. Where he used to live, if he had any other family, everything" he ordered.

"Yes Gibbs" Ziva said and started to pull up his file and search through it.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said and Tony looked up "Go fill your father in on what's happened".

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. Gibbs gave him a looked as if to say 'Go'.

"Come on dad" he said as he got up and started to walk towards the stairs along with Senior.

Olivia was about to follow, but Gibbs called her back "Olivia, stay here". She gave him a questioning looked, but stayed back anyway.

"I'm gonna call Kort and see if he's found anything new" Olivia said and Gibbs nodded. She walked over to the window and dialled Kort's number.

As the team were doing what they had been ordered to do, Bishop gathered the evidence and took it down to Abby.

**Abby's lab: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

When Bishop walked out the elevator, she heard 'Love Is Like' by Skold, KMFDM blaring through the speaker's of Abby's lab.

"ABBY!" she shouted and Abby turned around.

"Hey Bishop" Abby greeted as she grabbed the remote on her desk and turned the music down.

"Yay, evidence!" Abby smiled when she saw what was in Bishop's hand.

"It's from Alex's apartment".

Abby's smile dropped "I love evidence, but that CRAZY Psycho's stuff. No" Took the evidence from Bishop then placed onto the table.

"And there's also this" Bishop said, pulling out a book from the bag.

Abby took the book and placed it on the table. She opened it up and saw all the photo's of Tony that Olivia had found in the apartment. She smiled "He was a really cute kid. The only down side to this is that these photo's are from a really messed up guy".

"I know" Bishop sighed, walking out the lab.

**NCIS Bullpen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

As Bishop went to Abby's lab and Tony went to explain to his father what had happened, Ducky walked up to Gibbs desk.

"I think I may have something Jethro" he said.

Gibbs looked up "What ya got Duck?".

"As I was going through the autopsy file's and case report's, I noticed that Alex stalked his victim's for a total of 4 day's before he killed them. Also before they died, they showed sign's of torturer, before he finished them off with a gun shot wound witched caused them to slowly bleed out" Ducky explained.

Gibbs stood up "Do you think he's going to do that to DiNozzo?" he asked, trying to hide the worry that was slowly creeping in.

Ducky sighed "Honestly, I don't know what he's going to do to Anthony" he admitted "His way of killing had changed. He's been stalking Anthony for most his life, he's doing this out of revenge. We have no idea when or what Alex will do to Anthony".

And that was the answer Gibbs was dreading to hear.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Next chapter may feature Alex and some hurt Tony. Olivia and Senior talk.**

**Please tell me if you want something to happen or just any idea's.**

**I like review's very much, Thanks - Haylee!**


	20. Chapter 20

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long update. Writer block again and stuff.**

**Thank you to 'Debbie' for giving me an idea, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Hope you enjoy, Haylee!**

_**Previously:**_

"_**I think I may have something Jethro" he said.**_

_**Gibbs looked up "What ya got Duck?".**_

"_**As I was going through the autopsy file's and case report's, I noticed that Alex stalked his victim's for a total of 4 day's before he killed them. Also before they died, they showed sign's of torturer, before he finished them off with a gun shot wound witched caused them to slowly bleed out" Ducky explained.**_

_**Gibbs stood up "Do you think he's going to do that to DiNozzo?" he asked, trying to hide the worry that was slowly creeping in.**_

_**Ducky sighed "Honestly, I don't know what he's going to do to Anthony" he admitted "His way of killing had changed. He's been stalking Anthony for most his life, he's doing this out of revenge. We have no idea when or what Alex will do to Anthony".**_

_**And that was the answer Gibbs was dreading to hear.**_

**NCIS Bullpen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony and Senior were sitting in the conference room at NCIS. He had just told his father about his mother and her reasons for leaving them behind, and that someone who made her go was now trying to kill him.

Senior was shocked and didn't know what to say "So, your mother was working with the CIA and faked her death because someone was going to kill you".

Tony nodded "Yes. And Alex, the guy who is trying to kill me, has been watching me since I was about 5 years old. He also knows mum is alive and that's why he is trying to kill me now" Tony explained.

Senior nodded slowly, not knowing what to say.

After a few minuets of silence between father and son, Tony decided to speak up "Okay, I think we should head back now" and he stood up and opened the door for his father.

Senior nodded and stood up. He still had a shocked, confused and maybe even sad look on his face. He walked through the door and both he and Tony went back to the bullpen.

**NCIS Bullpen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

After Ducky had just walked into the elevator after telling Gibbs about his theory of Alex, Gibbs leant back in his chair and sighed. Though Gibbs would never admit it, he was scared. Alex had been off the grid for about 38 years and had killed 4 women within 4 weeks. Now he's changed his way of killing and he doesn't know when or how Alex will go after Tony.

He couldn't loose Tony. It would be like loosing Kelly all over again. He has already burred one child, he can't bury another.

Gibbs heard the door of the conference room open and looked up to see Tony and Senior walk out and start making their way down the stairs.

Gibbs notice the far away look on Senior's face and he only imagined what he was like when Tony told him.

Olivia came came back and stood next to Gibbs desk "Kort couldn't find anything on how Alex found out about me" she sighed.

Gibbs nodded and watched as Tony sat down at his desk and Senior stood in front of Tony's desk.

"Kort also said that he would like to help with the investigation" Olivia said.

Gibbs thought for a second and then nodded.

"Olivia?" Senior asked and Olivia turned to him "I, don't know what to say to you".

"You don't have to say anything" Olivia replied "And I understand if you hate me, or want to talk to me".

Senior just stared at Olivia for a minuet, then asked "Was it hard for you. To just leave without saying a proper goodbye to your family? Or did you just forget about us?".

Olivia's eyes widened and looked at Senior in shock "Excuse me?!".

Senior shrugged "You left everything, your friends, your family, your job. Your own son! You weren't there for your own son!" Senior said, in an angry tone.

Anger crossed over Olivia's face "You want to talk about not being there for our son! You weren't there for him either. You sent him to boarding school's and summer camp's after I left. Oh, and lets not forget the time you two went on a holiday and you left him there, for two days! And the thing that annoys me the most, it that you didn't even notice until you got the hotel bill. Oh and when you disowned him when he was 12. And after I 'died', you were never there for him and the two of you drifted apart!" she almost shouted, "So don't tell me that I was never there for him, because neither were you".

Senior stood, shocked. He didn't know what to say because he knew she was right. He was never there for Tony, and he regrets that.

"You didn't even know he had the Plague" Olivia continued.

Senior's face turned angry and he took a step forward towards Olivia "He never told me!".

"Because you two never talked!"

"STOP!" Tony shouted, standing up.

Both Olivia and Senior turned to Tony, and Gibbs, McGee and Ziva looked up from their desk's.

Tony looked between his parents "First, neither of you were never there for me, so you can both just shut up!" he said in an angry tone and Senior and Olivia raised there eye brows "Second, if I had to choose which one of you were there, I would have to say dad was. Although he has always been a mystery to me and send me away, I've known him longer than you".

"He was never there for you, even before I left" Olivia argued.

"At least he didn't fake his death, and 38 years come back, expecting me to forgive him just like that!" Tony argued back and Olivia stayed quiet.

"Olivia, go to your desk" Tony ordered his mother, pointing to the desk that was attached to boards, where Dorneget usually works.

Olivia looked taken back from Tony using her name, but Tony just glared at her "Now" he said, and she sighed and walked over to 'her' desk.

Tony looked at his father and said "Go and wait in the garage by my car. I'm taking you back to the hotel".

Senior was about to argue, but Tony gave him a look and pointed a finger at him "Don't". Senior closed his mouth and walked towards the elevator.

Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Take someone with you DiNozzo" Gibbs said, breaking the silence.

Tony watched his father step into the elevator and the door's close "I don't need a babysitter, boss. I'm just going to drop him off and come straight back".

Gibbs stood up from his chair "I don't care. I said you have to be with someone at all times. You're taking someone whether you like it or not" Gibbs said in a forceful tone.

Tony sighed "Fine, I'll take Probie" he said. Normally he would take Ziva, but since he knew she would bug him by asking if he was okay, or if he wanted to talk to her about it, he decided not to. Plus McGee would stop asking when he told him to stop.

He grabbed his gun, badge and his coat and so did McGee. He was about to leave when his phone started ringing "DiNozzo" he answered.

"_Are you having fun Anthony?" _Alex's creepy came through the phone's speaker's.

Tony sighed "I'm not in the mood for you right now".

"_I'm hurt"_ Alex said, sarcastically _"But don't worry, I'll make it quick"._

"What do you want Alex?" Tony demanded. At the mention of Alex's name caused the team's head's to look up.

"Trace it" Gibbs whispered to McGee. McGee nodded and sat back down.

"_I just wanted to say one thing to you" _Alex said.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Tony asked, trying to keep him talking long enough so McGee could trace the call.

"_You should keep a close eye on your friends. Especially your father" _Alex said slowly, in a tone that made Tony's stomach flip.

Tony paled. He dropped the phone and ran to the elevator, but as soon as he got there the door's closed. He kicked the door's and ran to the stairs.

As soon as Gibbs saw Tony ran, he went after him, Ziva following behind.

Tony ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He pulled his cell phone out and called his father, he got no answer "Damn it!" he sighed and he tried again.

When he finally got to the garage, he pushed the door open and searched for his father, going to where he told his father to wait, where his car was parked.

When he got to his car, he couldn't see his father anywhere. He started to turn in a circle, to see if his father was standing by a different car, but he could see him anywhere "DAD!" he shouted, but got nothing.

Turned around to his car to see if Senior got in somehow, but when he did his heart stopped. 'No' he thought.

On the floor by the passenger side of the car, was a puddle of blood.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Sorry, I had to leave it there.**

**Next chapter, we might find out what happened to Senior. Some hurt Tony?**

**Feel free to say if you want anything!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. Thank You – Haylee!**


	21. Chapter 21

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They put a smile on my face. Sorry for the long update, writer's block again. Plus it was my birthday two weeks ago and I wasn't allowed on my laptop, and I have been busy doing tones of homework.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't own a beta. Thanks – Haylee! Enjoy!**

**_Previously:_**

**_When he finally got to the garage, he pushed the door open and searched for his father, going to where he told his father to wait, where his car was parked._**

**_When he got to his car, he couldn't see his father anywhere. He started to turn in a circle, to see if his father was standing by a different car, but he could see him anywhere "DAD!" he shouted, but got nothing._**

**_Turned around to his car to see if Senior got in somehow, but when he did his heart stopped. 'No' he thought._**

**_On the floor by the passenger side of the car, was a puddle of blood._**

**NCIS Parking Garage: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony stood next to his car, staring at the puddle of blood that was in front of him. The puddle was small, but for Tony it looked like a lot. "Oh god" he whispered, swallowing the bile rising in his throat. He heard the door to the fire exit swing open, but didn't turn to see who it was. It was fairly obvious.

"Tony!" Gibbs called out as he and Ziva walked through the parking garage, guns drawn. When Tony didn't reply, Gibbs started to worry "Tony!" he called again.

Ziva was walking in between cars, looking for Tony. Then out the corner of her eye, she saw a figure standing next to one of the cars. It was Tony. " Gibbs I found him".

Gibbs turned and followed her to where Tony was standing.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked, and Tony didn't move.

Gibbs and Ziva came to stand next to Tony, and that's when they saw it. The blood. They froze. Gibbs glanced at Tony and saw the fear, anger and worry cross over his face. Ziva also saw this and placed her hand on his arm for comfort.

After 5 minutes of silence, Gibbs decided they should do something and not stare at a puddle of blood. "Ziva, take a sample to Abby and get her to analyse it" he said.

Ziva nodded then glanced at Tony. He hadn't moved an inch. "We will find him" she whispered. Tony have a slight nod, but Ziva barley saw it. She then got on with collecting the blood.

As soon as Iva moved to get a sample of the blood, Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and gently guided him a few matures away, his eyes never leaving the puddle of blood.

"Hey" Gibbs said and Tony turned his head, and his eyes slowly followed after. "What did Alex say to you on the phone?".

Tony shrugged, regret showing on his face and in his eyes "He called to say that I should keep and eye on my friends, especially my father" Tony said, trying to not sound helpless.

Gibbs gave him a sympathetic look "I might not be your father's blood, Tony" Gibbs said, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Tony rolled his eyes and have a sarcastic snort 'Yeah right' he thought.

"Even if it is, it's a small amount" Gibbs said. He knew they weren't the words Tony wanted to hear, but he didn't want to give him false hope.

Tony gave a small nod and turned back to where Ziva was collecting a sample of the blood. His father's blood. 'Who else's is it going to be? And where would my father go at NICS, other than Abby's lab?' he thought.

"This is now a crime scene. Get McGee and tell him to pull security footage and see if he can see what happened" Gibbs said, getting Tony's head back in the game.

Tony nodded and went back to the fire exit, giving one last look at the blood on his way.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva "You got it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes" she paused "You don't think that it's Senior's, do you?" she asked.

Gibbs didn't reply and Ziva pressed her lips together "That's what I thought" she whispered.

"Take the blood up to Abby and give me everything you have on Alex" Gibbs said as they walked towards the fire exit. "And tell Dornedget to seal D3 off in the garage" he added.

Ziva nodded and did as she was told.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's short but writer's block is still with me. Please tell me what you think, Thanks – Haylee!**


	22. Chapter 22

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, as I said before it puts a smile on my face. **

**Sorry for the long update, my mum's been unwell so I've been looking after her.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't own a beta. Hope you enjoy Haylee!**

**_Previously: _**

**_Tony nodded and went back to the fire exit, giving one last look at the blood on his way._**

**_Gibbs walked over to Ziva "You got it?" he asked and she nodded._**

**_"_****_Yes" she paused "You don't think that it's Senior's, do you?" she asked._**

**_Gibbs didn't reply and Ziva pressed her lips together "That's what I thought" she whispered._**

**_"_****_Take the blood up to Abby and give me everything you have on Alex" Gibbs said as they walked towards the fire exit. "And tell Dornedget to seal D3 off in the garage" he added._**

**_Ziva nodded and did as she was told._**

**NCIS Building: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Gibbs stepped out the elevator and walked into the bull pen to find Tony standing by McGee's desk. Ziva had gone down to Abby to give her the blood they had found.

"You found anything yet?" he asked, causing both McGee and Tony to look up.

"I got the security footage from the garage" McGee said pulling it up on the screen.

Tony and Gibbs moved to stand stood front of the screen and watched.

On the screen they saw Senior step out the elevator and looked around, probably searching for Tony's car. Then, once he had found Tony's car, he walked over and stood by it, waiting for Tony. After a few seconds they saw someone dressed in back walk behind him. Then the screen suddenly went black.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

McGee shrugged "I don't know" and he started to type something "Someone whipped the footage".

Gibbs sighed "Alex?".

"Maybe" McGee replied.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked from the desk she got sent too before Tony went looking for Senior.

"Alex's taken Senior" Tony said, going towards his desk, sounding guilty.

Olivia's face filled with shocked and didn't say anything.

"We found blood by my car, Ziva's taking it down to Abby now" Tony continued.

Gibbs could tell Tony blamed himself for his father being taken. He wanted to talk to him, but he would have to wait until later. Now they had to find Senior and get Alex.

**Abby's Lab: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Hey, Abby, I have something for you" Ziva said walking into Abby's lab.

Abby turned to her and smiled "More evidence".

"I do not think this is the kind of evidence you want Abby" Ziva said handing her the blood sample.

Abby smile dropped slightly "Why?" she asked as she took the sample.

Ziva took a breath in "Tony sent his father down to the garage so he could take him back to the hotel. As Tony and McGee were going to leave Tony got a phone call from Alex. I do not know what he said to him, but next thing I knew Tony was running down to the garage. When Gibbs and I got there, there was a small puddle of blood by Tony's car and Senior was nowhere to be seen. Alex has taken Senior. McGee is looking at the security forage as we speak" Ziva explained.

"Is Tony okay?" Abby asked, worried for her friend.

Ziva shook her head slightly "When we found him, he didn't talk to anyone. He looked sad and angry at the same time. I am worried about him".

Abby gave her a sympathetic look then turned and put the blood in her machine thing.

"Call when you have something Abby" Ziva said as she started to walk out the lab.

"Sure" Abby replied. Just as Ziva walked out the lab her computer started to beep "ZIVA!" she shouted.

Ziva came running back into the room "What?" she asked, slightly alamrmed.

"I found something" Abby smiled.

Ziva sighed and walked over to stand next to Abby.

Abby clicked on the link for her results. When they came up she frowned "That's weird".

"What is?" Ziva asked.

"Look" Abby said, pointing towards the screen.

Ziva frowned in confusion.

TBC….

**A/N: Sorry I had to leave it on a cliff hanger.**

**Tell me what you think and please say if you want anything added!**

**Thanks - Haylee!**


	23. Chapter 23

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you to all the amazing reviews. I'll say again, they put a huge smile on my face. **

**And I have just realised that Tony's mum is English, so she will have an English accent.**

_**Previously:**_

_**Ziva came running back into the room "What?" she asked, slightly alarmed.**_

"_**I found something" Abby smiled.**_

_**Ziva sighed and walked over to stand next to Abby.**_

_**Abby clicked on the link for her results. When they came up she frowned "That's weird".**_

"_**What is?" Ziva asked.**_

"_**Look" Abby said, pointing towards the screen.**_

_**Ziva frowned in confusion.**_

**NCIS Bull Pen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

McGee was sitting at his desk, trying to find out how Alex got into the system. Tony was also sitting at his desk, doing some research on Alex. He knew Ziva was doing that, but he wanted information now.

"McGee, how did he get into the system?" Gibbs asked, clearly annoyed.

"Honestly, boss, I don't know" McGee answered.

Gibbs sighed and looked over at Olivia. She was sitting at 'her' desk, reading through something "When does Kort get here?" he asked.

Olivia turned around to look at him "Any minute now" she answered.

Just at that moment elevator pinged and out stepped Kort. He walked into the bull pen and stood in front of Gibbs desk "My team processed the video, but were unable to find out how Alex send it. He left no bread crumbs for us to follow" he said.

Gibbs sighed 'That's what I thought he was going to say' he thought.

Then Gibbs phone started ringing "Yeah, Gibbs" he answered.

"_Gibbs, you're gonna want to come down here now. And bring Tony" Abby said._

"Yeah, Abs, we'll be down in a minute" Gibbs said then hung up. "DiNozzo, Abby's lab now!" he ordered and Tony followed him to the elevator.

McGee and Olivia watched them leave and sat in silence. Olivia looked over at McGee and said "McGee, could you bring up the footage again, please?" she asked.

McGee nodded and put it on the screen "Why do you need it?" he asked.

Olivia stood up and walked over to stand next to McGee's desk, in front of the TV "To see if we missed anything".

**NCIS Elevator: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony and Gibbs stepped into the elevator and waited till the door's closed.

A few seconds pasted until Gibbs flipped the emergency switch and he turned to Tony then turned to Tony "This isn't your fault" he said.

Tony took a deep breath in and held it for a second before letting it out. "I sent him away" he said, no emotion showing in his voice, other than guilt and regret.

"He practically asked for it" Gibbs replied "Your parents were arguing, you sorted them out".

Tony sighed and looked at Gibbs "Yeah, but it's nothing new to me. Them arguing. They did it all the time, and I think before she became ill, they were thinking about divorce. At the time I didn't really see it because I was young, but now looking back, I see that they weren't always that happy" he took a breath then continued "I know my father says that she was the 'love his life', but if love is always arguing with the person you love, then I'd rather do without".

Gibbs watched his SFA closely. He honestly didn't know what to say. "It's still not your fault" he said,

"But I should have known they would find something to argue about after all these years. Built up anger, things they wished they said years ago just to piss each other off." Tony huffed out.

"You've argued with both of them" Gibbs stated.

"I've always argued with my father, before my mum died, and I'm nowhere near finished with my mother" Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. He thought Tony wasn't done with his mother, and to be honest, he didn't really blame him. He suddenly remembered that Abby had found something and flipped the emergency switch back on, sending the elevator down. "It's not your fault. You didn't give your father to Alex" Gibbs said.

"Yeah" Tony mumbled, putting his hands into his pockets.

The elevator ding their arrival and the doors opened. They stepped out and walked into Abby's lab.

**Abby's Lab: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

When Gibbs and Tony got to Abby's lab, she and Ziva were standing by her computer, taking quietly.

"What ya got Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

Abby turned to Gibbs "Something weird she said and turned back to her computer.

"I analyzed the blood you found in the garage, and the results came back really quickly. And I mean quick, like you getting angry if someone-".

"Get to the point, Abby" Gibbs cut her off, getting impatient.

"Right, sorry" she apologized and brought up the blood results. "This is Senior's blood, which is in the system" she then brought up something else "And this is the blood from the garage. I compared them to each other, and something's not right" Abby explained.

"What's not right?" Tony frowned.

Abby turned to Tony, glancing at Gibbs on the way "The blood you found in the garage does, not match your father's".

Tony felt relief flood through him. It's not his father's.

Gibbs frowned "If it's not Senior's, then who's is it?" he asked.

"Now that's where it gets weird" Abby said turning back to her computer "I did a state search against everyone in DC, and I found out that the blood you found, wasn't even real blood".

Everyone frowned, confused. "What do you mean it wasn't real?" Ziva asked.

"The blood's fake. It's like the make-up you wear for Halloween, or decoration" Abby explained.

"So, Alex put fake blood to make it seem like he had hurt Senior" Ziva said and Abby nodded.

"But, there's still one problem" Tony said and everyone looked at him.

"What's he planning on doing with Senior" Gibbs said, realising what Tony was implying.

**TBC….**

**A/N: I know the conversation between Gibbs and Tony in the elevator wasn't that great, but hey ho, I did the best I could. Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to say if you want something added! Thanks – Haylee!**


	24. Chapter 24

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I love them! Sorry for the long update, I've been busy at school and stuff. I'm on half term now so I may update more (I always say that though).**

**This chapter contains some things from the episode 'Bounce'. (S6 E16)**

_**Previously:**_

"_**Now that's where it gets weird" Abby said turning back to her computer "I did a state search against everyone in DC, and I found out that the blood you found, wasn't even real blood".**_

_**Everyone frowned, confused. "What do you mean it wasn't real?" Ziva asked.**_

"_**The blood's fake. It's like the make-up you wear for Halloween, or decoration" Abby explained.**_

"_**So, Alex put fake blood to make it seem like he had hurt Senior" Ziva said and Abby nodded.**_

"_**But, there's still one problem" Tony said and everyone looked at him.**_

"_**What's he planning on doing with Senior" Gibbs said, realising what Tony was implying. **_

**Abby's Lab: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Everyone, bull pen now. Ziva get Ducky and Palmer" Gibbs said as he started to walk out of Abby's lab.

Ziva nodded and followed him out, along with Tony and Abby.

**NCIS Bull Pen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

McGee, Bishop, Abby, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Kort, Olivia, Palmer and Ducky were standing in the bull pen, waiting for Gibbs to tell them why they were there.

"So, what do we got so far" Gibbs demented, wanting to gather up all the information they had so far. "McGee!".

"Well…the footage from the garage from when Senior was taken, has been completely wiped" McGee started.

Gibbs then looked at Kort. "No traces of Alex in our system. I can transfer everything we already have on Alex to you as soon as possible" Kort answered.

Then he looked at Olivia, who answered "I went over the security footage with McGee, from when Senior was taken to see if there was anything that we missed, but there was nothing unusual. Other than it being completely wiped".

Then Bishop said "I looked through Alex's old banks to see if he may have either gotten money out, but nothing came up".

After Bishop was Ducky "Alex's likes to stalk, torcher and kill his victims within the four days. Then finish them off with a guns shot wound, making them slowly bleed out" he said, then Palmer continued.

"Also Alex's way of killing has changed because he's been watching Tony for a lot longer than his previous targets" he explained.

"The blood we found in the garage where Senior was taken, turned out to be fake. Alex put it there, making us think Senior was hurt" Abby said going next.

Then went Ziva "Alex Grant, 54, born July 18th 1951, in Long Island New York. His mother, Emily, died when he was 14".

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"Shot in a local supermarket during a robbery. Two years later his father, Jack, killed himself from depression. Then in 1976 his brother, Joseph, was shot by Olivia" Ziva explained to the group.

"So he has no family to either help or be there for him" McGee said.

"Actually, that's not completely true" Tony said, causing everyone to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

Tony grabbed the remote next to him and clicked it "Alex had more family. He was married to a Charlotte Patterson for five years. She divorced him when she found out that he killed four women" he started.

"Maybe Charlotte is helping Alex?" Bishop said "She is the only person he has left, even though she did divorce him".

"Maybe, but I have something even more bigger than Alex having a wife" Tony said, looking at everyone in the bull pen. "Alex Grant has a son, and he happens to live in Washington DC".

"Who?" Kort asked.

Tony smiled "Renny Grant. The man who impersonated me 6 years ago, and who I charged for embezzlement and possible murder".

"I remember him. You and he looked alike" McGee said.

Tony frowned. Now that he thinks of it, it's kinda creepy, especially when Renny is the son of the guy stalking me.

"Okay, tomorrow we come back and go through everything we have just been through. For now, we go home" Gibbs said "Abby, McGee, Bishop, Palmer and Ziva, you can stay with Ducky tonight. Kort, do what you do. Olivia and DiNozzo, you're with me".

"Wait, why are we staying in different places?" Ziva asked, not liking the idea. She wanted to be with Tony, keep him safe. She did not like the idea of leaving him.

"To keep everyone safe and in one place. Grab your things and meet in the garage" Gibbs answered, walking out the bull pen.

Ziva quickly followed behind him "Wait, maybe I should say with you, because you know, there's only three of yo-" she was then cut off by Gibbs.

"Look, Ziver, I know you want to be with Tony and keep him safe, but I want you with Ducky and everyone else" he said "Yes, I know there is only three of us, but we all have guns and can protect ourselves. Ducky, Abby and Palmer don't have any training in the field, whereas you, McGee and Bishop do. Plus if Alex wants to take someone else, then you can help protect them even better than just McGee and Bishop on their own" he added.

Ziva stared at him for a moment, then finally nodded. She was not happy with Gibbs decision, but she had to protect everyone else from Alex as well. She walked back to the bullpen while Gibbs continued to the director's office.

**Gibbs House: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Gibbs, Tony and Olivia got out of the car and walked into Gibbs house. The first thing Olivia noticed was how simple and plain Gibbs house was. She knew about his wife and daughter because she had read his file, along with the rest of Tony's team.

She walked into the living room and stood in the middle, not knowing what to do.

Gibbs walked past her and straight into the kitchen and pulled put three mugs "Coffee?" he asked.

"Umm, sure" Olivia answered.

Gibbs nodded "DiNozzo?" he asked, getting no answer.

Tony thought for a second "What about Bourne?" he asked. Gibbs gave him a look "Guess not then, coffee will do".

"So…." Olivia said trying to start a conversation.

Tony glanced at her while he picked up his coffee and leant against counter "So….".

Gibbs picked up his coffee and handed one to Olivia "Thank you" she said and she held it in her hands.

"DiNozzo, you take the guest room, Olivia you're in my room" Gibbs said.

Tony's head shot up at the mention of his mother being in Gibbs's room, his eyes wide. 'Wait, what!?' he thought.

"And I'm on the couch" Gibbs continued.

"No, you can't be on the couch again. You were at the hotel in Baltimore, let me" Olivia said.

"No, as I said before I always sleep on the couch" Gibbs replied.

Olivia was going to argue, but Gibbs continued "Plus, if Alex does show up, I will know".

Olivia finally gave up and nodded.

Tony sighed.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence until Gibbs walked out the kitchen. "Where you going?" Tony asked.

"Back in a minute" he said and with that disappeared out into the hall way, leaving Tony and Olivia alone.

"You know, Senior might not be hurt" Olivia said, trying to start a conversation.

"But he might be, we don't know" Tony said, looking down at his coffee.

Olivia sighed "If he is, then we can help him".

"Not if he's already dead".

Olivia saw that her son blamed himself for his father's disappearance so she said "This is not your fault".

Tony rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"It's not" she continued "The only person to blame it Alex".

"What about you then?" Tony said looking up from his coffee and into his mother's eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"If Alex is the only one to blame, then what about you. You're the one who caused this, surly I can blame you" Tony explained.

Olivia took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She should have seen this coming. "I didn't take Senior".

"But you did piss each other off. You know he doesn't back down from anyone who blames him for anything, but you did it anyway. You wanted him mad and I sent him away. If you had just kept your mouth shut, we might not be in this situation" Tony argued.

"He started it by asking if it was hard leaving everyone!" Olivia argued back.

"I know, but none of this would have happened if you didn't screw up years ago!" Tony said.

**A/N: Not much, I know, but hey ho. I'm trying to make chapters longer. **

**Please review and tell what you think, and ask if you want something put in! Thanks – Haylee!**


	25. Chapter 25

Secrets Have Consequences

Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long update, had lots of exams and writers block.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really like them. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Haylee!**

**Gibbs House: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Olivia stared at her son. He had a mixture of anger, pain and sadness in his face.

"I know. And if I could, I would go back and change everything but I can't" she said, her voice sounding sad and regretful.

Tony didn't say anything and looked back down at his coffee.

"Anthony" Olivia whispered "I know you hate me for what I have done, and I'm not blaming you. But please, let me say something" she asked.

Tony continued to look at his coffee. He wanted to let her talk, but at the same time he wanted her gone, out the house and somewhere else. He needed space, space to think about everything. He gave a quick glance at his mother and then back to his coffee.

"I remember when you were 4 years old" Olivia started "You were leaning to play the piano. You were pretty good for your age" Olivia smiled at the memory then continued "Do you remember what I told you one day?" she asked.

"No" Tony replied, short and simple answer.

"I told you that I would never leave you. No matter what happens, I would never leave. I kept that promise. Although I wasn't there physically, I was still with you, watching over you" she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony blurted out, like his mother hadn't said anything. "When I became a cop, why didn't you tell me about you, about Alex?".

"Because I was scared" Olivia admitted.

"Of what?" Tony said, looking up from his coffee.

"Of what Alex would do. I didn't know where he was. I didn't know if he was dead, or still watching you" she answered.

"And I can take care of myself. I don't need protection or somebody watching over me 24/7. Especially someone who let a killer get away" Tony argued back, his hand gripping his mug tighter.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I still worry about you. Every day since I left, I have worried about you. When you went to the Military academy's, new schools, and especially when you became a cop" Olivia paused to take a breath then continued "The first time you got shot, I was beyond scared, terrified even. Then you got kidnapped and injured, then the Plague".

Suddenly Tony lost it and threw his coffee at the wall behind Olivia, making her jump, dropping her coffee, and give out a slight cry of shock "YOU DIDN'T CARE!" he shouted "If you cared about me at ALL, you wouldn't have LEFT and LIED to me and dad. You would have tried harder to find Alex, but no, you didn't. You gave up and left like a coward would!" he snarled in anger.

As soon as the Tony threw his glass at the wall, Gibbs came rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen. He could hear the shouting as he made his way down the stairs and when he entered the kitchen, his saw the shattered glass on the floor, a shocked and shaken Olivia and a very angry Tony.

"Okay, I think we need to take a break" Gibbs said.

Olivia nodded, still slightly shaken from the events. Tony on the other hand sighed and walked out the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Hey!" Gibbs called and Tony continued out the door, completely ignoring him. "Dammit" Gibbs muttered under his breath and quickly followed him out. "Stay" he told Olivia, seeing her start to follow, and with that he was gone.

"Hey! DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted as he followed Tony down the street "Stop!".

But Tony didn't, he just kept walking 'Why won't everyone leave me alone' he thought.

Gibbs jogged up to him and grabbed his elbow, making him stop and turn towards him. Tony tried to yank his arm free, but Gibbs had a pretty good grip on him "Let go of me" Tony said, anger still fresh in his tone.

"No, just stop, DiNozzo" Gibbs replied, not letting Tony get away.

"Why?!" Tony asked, still trying to get free.

"Because I said so" Gibbs answered.

Tony finally got his elbow free but, surprisingly, didn't move away from Gibbs.

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" Gibbs asked, already knowing how it ended.

Tony gave out a small sarcastic laugh and rubbed his hand over his face "_**She **_thinks she was protecting me, by not saying anything about Alex or her being alive. _**She **_was scared of what would happen to me if I knew. _**She **_said she made a promise saying she would always be there for me and that she was always looking out for me, but she **never** was!" Tony exploded.

At first Gibbs didn't say anything. He honestly didn't know what to say, because he had only ever come across something like this once. He was about to say something when suddenly a gunshot went off and into a blue car's window next to them.

Both Tony and Gibbs ducked and grabbed their guns. A second gunshot went off and hit the back of the car, getting closer to them. Tony and Gibbs moved to take cover behind a black car, which was one car away from the one that had now two bullets in, for safety. But on the way a third gunshot rang out and the bullet got Tony in the right arm, making him hiss in pain and drop his gun. He was going to go back for it but Gibbs grabbed his jacket and pulled him down.

Tony slumped against the black car and Gibbs crouched beside him. "How bad?" Gibbs asked, looking at the wound.

Tony winced "I think the bullets in my arm" he said, pocking it slightly to see if his theory was correct. He hissed in pain again "Yeah, it is".

Gibbs sighed. He was about to look over the bonnet of the car, but three more shots went off, hitting the bonnet of the blue car that already had bullets lodged inside. "Oh crap" Gibbs muttered and grabbed Tony's good arm, pulling him up and away from the black car and down the street.

When suddenly the blue car behind them exploded and they both fell to the ground.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I know it's either a bit quick or not well written, but it's the best I could do. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and don't be afraid to tell me if you want anything added in. please review, thanks Haylee!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I am EVER so sorry for the mega long update. I had a week of updating my stories but my laptop was going slow so I turned it off and well, my hard drive crashed, so I lost EVEYTHING! I had the beginning of chapter 26 but I annoyingly lost it. All spelling mistakes are mine and I'm sorry. Hope you like this, Haylee!**

**George Washington University Hospital:**

Tony was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed at the George Washington University Hospital, his right arm in a sling and his jacket lying beside him. His white shirt now had some blood and a bullet hole ripped through it, and he had a cut above his left eyebrow from the explosion, which now had been stitched up. The doctor had just left to go and get his paper so he could sigh himself out. A few minuets later the doctor came back with the paper and Tony sighed them, as best as he could with his left hand. He then gave Tony some painkillers and walked out the room, saying he could leave. Tony sighed and grabbed his coat and walked out the room.

He was walking down the corridor when he looked up and saw Gibbs, the team, and Olivia standing in the waiting room. 'Great' he thought with a sigh.

"Tony!" Abby shouted as she was the first to notice him, and she ran towards him giving him a gentle but tight hug.

"Hey Abbs" Tony said as he returned the hug with his good arm.

Abby puled back "Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

Tony gave her small smile "I'm fine" he answered.

Abby gave him a looked as if to say I don't believe you, but then she saw how tired he must be feeling. "Okay, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask" she said with a playful glare.

Tony smiled and nodded. He then looked towards Gibbs and saw that he also has some cuts and scrapes on his face, also from the explosion. "You think Alex did it?" he asked.

Gibbs shrugged "Probably. Fornell has offered to help us find the bastard" and Tony nodded.

"So now what?" McGee asked.

"Now we find Senior which could lead us to Alex" Tony said as he started to walk to the exit, everyone following behind him.

**Unknown Location: **

Senior woke up with a groan. His head was throbbing with pain and his body ached. He opened his eyes only to shut them again from a white blinding light. 'What the?' he thought. 'Where am I?'. He tried to move his hand, but found it tided down, probably to chair since he was sitting on one.

He jumped slightly when he herd the sound of a heavy door creek open and shut.

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting, been a bit busy" came the voice of a man.

"Who are you?" Senior asked, tired.

"Introductions, right sorry, forgot. My name is Alex. I already know who you are so don't worry about saying" Alex said.

Senior frowned "Are you the man trying to kill my son?" he asked, remembering Tony said his name was Alex.

Alex gave a chuckle "You're a lot smarter than I thought you were".

Senior sighed, not knowing what to do. He had watched lots of movies where someone had been kidnapped, but Senior didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry, Mr DiNozzo, I'm not going to hurt you. Not yet anyway. I have other plans for you before we reach the good stuff" Alex said as he walked out the room, leaving Senior alone.

**NCIS Building:**

When the team arrived back at headquarters they found Fornell already there, waiting for them.

"Wow, I actually got here before you" he said to Gibbs, who just walked past him and towards his desk.

Fornell looked over at the rest of the team "What happened to you?" he asked, seeing Tony in a sling and more cuts than Gibbs.

"Psychopathic, bastrad" Tony said and sat down at his desk.

Fornell nodded "Right" he said, not knowing what to say.

Tony sighed and rested his head on his left arm, tired. Then his phone started ringing. He sighed in annoyance and picked it up "Yeah" he answered.

_"Hello Anthony" Alex said._

"Oh goody, it's you again" Tony said.

_"Your father and I have a little talk" Alex said._

Tony felt anger run through him at the mention of his father "Where is he?".

_"You'll find out soon" then the line went dead._

Tony's grip tightened of the phone and he chucked it on his desk, causing everyone to look at him.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I just wanted to get something out. Please tell me what you think and if you want anything. Thanks-Haylee!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Secrets Have Consequences**

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: So sorry for the long update, revising for exams and been a bit stuck with this chapter. Thank You for all the reviews, I like them. Haylee!**

**NCIS Bull Pen: **

Ziva watched as her partner threw his phone onto the desk angrily, with concern. Normally she wouldn't let her feelings get in the way, but she remembered the day in Israel when she followed her heart and feelings.

_**Flashback: Israel, two years ago**_

"**The hardest 180 of my life" Tony said as he started walking towards the plane. **

**Ziva watched with a sad smile and tears in her eyes as he stepped onto the steps that lead to the plane.**

'**Can I really let him go?' she thought to herself 'Can I let the best thing that ever happened to me go?".**

"**Tony, W ait!" she shouted as she ran towards the steps. **

**Tony, alarmed at the shout, turned around and walked down the steps, meeting a running Ziva at the bottom.**

"**You okay?" he asked. **

"**No" she answered out of breath "I am not okay. I can't let you go. I don't want to. I don't think I can live without you. Before I met you I was heartless and emotionless, but then you came into my life, and I felt real. You have always been there for me, even when I didn't want you to" she, remembering when Tony saved her in Somalia. She smiled "I have always been jealous of the women who get to date you" she paused and looked into his eyes "I love you" she whispered "I always have ".**

**Tony stood shocked. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with love, honesty and joy. He smiled "I love you too".**

**Ziva smiled even wider and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and their lips met in a passionate kiss. **

**Tony moaned and put his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer so their bodies were touching.**

**They went on until one of the men behind them coughed.**

**They pulled apart and looked at him.**

"**The plane is about to leave" he said. **

**Tony nodded sadly and looked to Ziva "The plane…" he tailed off not knowing what to say. **

**Ziva smiled and took his hand, pulling him away from the plane and towards the airport.**

**Tony frowned "Ziva, what…?" he was cut off by her lips on his. **

"**You can get tomorrow mornings flight" she said as she pulled away "And book two tickets".**

**Tony smiled "You're coming back?" and Ziva nodded. He was about to kiss her when someone told them to move. **

"**So, what are we going to do? You don't have much to pack and there isn't much to do at the house" tony asked as they waked out the airport, hand in hand.**

**Ziva gave him a sexy smile and looked him in the eyes "Well…the bed in the comfiest place for it".**

**Tony grinned and out his arm around her neck, pulling her close.**

_**End flashback:**_

**NCIS Building:**

Ziva was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Tony stand up from his desk and walk in the direction of the men's room. She turned to Gibbs who gave her a nod, allowing her to follow him.

Gibbs sighed as he watched Ziva go after Tony. He knew Ziva could get Tony's head in the game, and, maybe, get him to open up a bit. Tony had made Ziva realise that showing emotion and wanting and needing help was okay. Now it was her turn to try and do the same with him, even though Gibbs knew it was going to be a lot harder with Tony.

Fornell came to stand in front of Gibbs desk "So, you going to fill me in on what's happened" he asked.

Gibbs looked from Fornell to Olivia and said "This is Olivia May DiNozzo, Tony's mum" he said.

Fornell frowned "I thought his mother was…"

"Dead" Olivia cut him off "Yeah, that's a long story".

"And she's going to explain it to you" Gibbs said, with a small smile.

Olivia sighed "I get the joy of explaining my biggest mistake".

"Then Abby's going to give you the killers personal file, while Ducky gives you his victims medical files" Gibbs said.

Fornell nodded and followed Olivia to 'her' desk, where he pulled a chair up.

Gibbs turned to Abby, Ducky and Palmer "Abby, personal files. Duck, medical, then give them to Fornell" he said.

They nodded and headed towards the elevator.

"McGee, Bishop, go back to where Tony was shot. See if there is anything that could help us. The shot came from the direction of the bushes opposite from where the car exploded. Interview some of the neighbours, see if they saw something" Gibbs ordered.

'Yes boss' they both said and grabbed their gear.

Once Bishop and McGee were gone, Gibbs looked around the bull pen with a sigh. He was about to go and talk to the director when his computer pinged, telling him he had a new message. He frowned and opened it.

It was a photo. It had a man, with dark brown hair and broad shoulders, who was smiling. He had his right arm around a young woman, who had long blonde hair going past her shoulders and she was smiling. In her arms was a baby, who looked about four months old, with short light brown hair, smiling. The photo looked old and Gibbs frowned. There was something about the photo that made Gibbs gut churn. Then the realisation struck him.

"Olivia" he called out and Olivia's head popped up from behind the divider.

"Yes" she answered.

"Do you recognise this?" he asked, turning the computer so she could see the photo.

Olivia walked around her desk and came to stand next to Gibbs. "Where did you get this?" she asked, looking at the photo.

"E-mailed to me by an unknown sender" he said watching Olivia closely.

Olivia nodded "Yeah, I know this picture. Friday 8th November 1968. Four months after Anthony was born. It's me, Anthony and Senior" she explained. "How did Alex get this?" she asked.

Gibbs shook his head then frowned when an idea popped into his head "How long have you known Alex?".

"I've worked this case for the past 38 years, so around that time. Why?" she asked.

"I there a possibility that Alex had known you longer than you thought" he asked.

Olivia shook her head "No! There is no way he could have".

Fornell stood up and walked over to them "Maybe he saw you one day and became fond of you" he suggested.

"And when you married Senior and had Tony he realised he couldn't have you, and he got angry. Then you killed his brother and he wanted revenge" Gibbs paused thinking "Maybe he went after Senior first because in his eyes Senior took you from him, so he's taking him from you".

"But I learnt to move on from Senior" Olivia argued.

"But it will still hurt" Gibbs said "He's the father of your child, your first love".

**A/N: Okay, so I tried a TIVA seen, hope it was okay, I did my best. Tell me what you think and if you want anything added, Thanks-Haylee!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Secrets Have Consequences**

**Chapter 28**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, just finished the art exam and I now have to revise for RS so going to be busy this month. Thank you to Athenalarissa for the scene with Tony and Ziva at the beginning, I really love your work!**

Tony was leaning against the sink, his eyes shut. Being for a decade Ziva David's partner he learnt to keep his reflexes in alert, that's why he didn't flinch when he heard the men's room door open.

"Now, I know pretty well how it feels." Tony said, still his eyes shut. He would recognize everywhere that steps much more aura of his visitor. Only one person could have the scent of jasmine and vanilla in the building and that was Ziva.

"And that is?" she trailed off leaning against the door after closing it behind her. She really didn't know what her boyfriend meant with his words but she willing to find out. She was desperate to help him, get away from that vicious circle that he had gotten into. She had been there all her life that's why she knew what might happen next. Shutting out people proved self-destructive for her and she didn't want that to happen to Tony.

"Please Tony talk to me." she begged. "Don't do the same mistake like I did for years. Don't shut me out, my love."

Tony turned to look at her "Being weak." he answered "He has my father Ziva, he has my father-"

"Hey," Ziva cut him off and pushed herself from the door. "We are going to catch him." She almost ran into him. "You were the one who told me that we are going to catch him and save your father. I believe it, and I have faith in it, my love. I have faith in you." she didn't believe all the words she was uttering at that moment. Alex was a ruthless criminal who had proved that in many ways and frankly she believe that Senior will get out of him alive. However, she had to say something to Tony so she could comfort him, so she would give him a reason to fight.

"I feel helpless." he confessed his voice cracking and he buried his face in her shoulder. She could feel his hot tears against her skin with, wishing at that moment she had the power to take Tony's pain and she hugged him, being careful of his arm..

"You shouldn't feel helpless my love." Ziva told him and kissed the top of his head. "Alex should. He has nobody. You have your mother, Gibbs, the team, me. Ata lo levad," she whispered into his ear and Tony pulled away from her looking into her eyes full of love. "And you shouldn't feel weak." she went on wiping with her thumbs the tears from Tony's cheeks. "Because you have me. Me, who is willing to fight for you, on your side as long as I live. Let me give you the strength you need Tony. Let me give it to you." she pleaded. "Just like you have given to me." she completed kissing his head once more.

Tony pulled away and looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, not only outer but also inner beauty. Whenever he needed her she was there through thick and thin, just like she was now. Tony bent to kiss Ziva but the woman pushed herself hard away from him rushing for the stall.

"Zi?" Tony asked and ran right behind her. He found her bending over the toilet. "Ziva?" he repeated his question the worry obvious on his eyes and voice. "Are you alright?" he leaned next to her and caught her hair in a ponytail, rubbing her back slowly at the same time.

"I'm fine." she sat up and wiped her mouth with a toilet paper. "Probably something I ate and in combination with the stress disturbed my stomach." she replied and tried to exit the stall like nothing happened. Tony grabbed her from her arm.

"You are not fine. You look pale and-"

"I'm fine Tony, don't worry." Ziva patted his cheek smiling him slightly. "shall we go now before the others worry?"

"Okay" he said simply still concerned. Kissing Ziva on the forehead they turned and went out the men's room and back to the bullpen.

**Gibbs Street (Where Tony was shot):**

McGee and Bishop arrived at the scene and grabbed the gear they needed.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Bishop asked as they walked under the crime scene tape.

"Any evidence that will lead us to Alex" McGee answered, pulling his camera from around his neck.

They had spent the last thirty minutes searching, when Bishop came across something small and bronze in a bush across the street from where the car exploded. She leant down and picked it up. It was a bullet shell. It looked around the right size for one the bullet that they had recovered from Tony's arm.

"McGee" she called and he came over. "Look what I found" she said, showing him the bullet casing.

"Looks like the right size as the one that Tony got shot with" he said, examining it.

"That's what I thought" Bishop said, putting the bullet into an evidence bag and into her pocket.

"Alex was probably watching the house from here and when he saw Tony walk out, he found his chance to make a shot" McGee said, scanning the area.

Bishop frowned "But why did he shoot the car's? Why not just shoot Tony and end it all and hide again, like he did before".

McGee frowned, also confused by Alex's way of doing things. "Maybe he wants to make him suffer. Or Olivia by hurting him".

"Or maybe he has plans for Tony" Bishop added looking at McGee.

"Either way I don't like it" McGee said.

"Me neither".

McGee shook off the horrible thoughts and possibilities of what could happen to his friend and said "We should probably head back now" and Bishop nodded in agreement.

Just as they started to walk towards the car they both heard a twig snap behind them. They grabbed their guns and were about to turn to the source of the noise, but it was too late. They were both knocked out by someone whacking them on the back of the head.

Two men stood over them, wearing black trousers, coats and caps. They both searched McGee and Bishop and grabbed their guns, badges, phones, ID's and wallets/purse, and laid them on the side of the path, then dragged them away into a black van and drove off.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Please review, I like them. Thanks, Haylee!**


	29. Chapter 29

**NCIS Secrets Have Consequences**

**Chapter 29**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the long update, struggling with my writing at the moment.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**Don't own NCIS.**

**Unknown location: **

when McGee and Bishop came to they were tied to chairs with zip ties and their heads were throbbing in pain.

"You okay?" McGee asked, with a slight wince.

"Yeah, I think. You?" Bishop answered.

"Other than the headache, yeah I'm okay" McGee replied.

"Where are we?" Bishop asked looking around at their surroundings.

The place was dark and they could only make out stairs in the corner leading to the door, which looked like the only exit. It had small windows near the roof of the place they were in, that had been covered with newspaper, and tool boxes around them.

"Can you get out?" Bishop asked.

McGee tried to move his hands but was unable to do so "No" he replied.

The door suddenly opened and in stepped Alex "How are we doing?" he asked in a cheery voice, making Bishop feel even more unconformable.

Neither answered, making Alex frown "Don't feel like talking. Okay, fine, but I know someone you'll be dying to talk to" he said and walked out the door.

McGee and Bishop glanced at each other before turning back to the door way. Alex steeped back through the door and along with two big men dressed in black who were pulling a man, who had a bag over his head, buy his arms.

"Place him on the chair" Alex said to the men pointing to the chair in front of McGee and Bishop, and they did as they were told, placing the man on a chair and tying his hands down.

Alex stood behind the man and pulled the bag off his head, revealing Senior, who looked tired, confused and thankfully unharmed.

**NCIS Building:**

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked back into the bull pen to find Olivia, Gibbs and Fornell standing around Gibbs desk.

Tony frowned when he saw the confused and slightly guilty look on Olivia's face. "What happened?" he asked, stopping by Gibbs desk with Ziva by his side.

Olivia turned to Tony "We need to talk".

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know this is bad but when I was writing this I hadn't had much sleep and I'm at my dad's so all my notes for my stories are at home. **

**Please tell me what you think and any idea's or things you want to see in the next chapter and I'll do it. Thanks, Haylee!**


End file.
